


Elara Potter: The Outsider

by Toranyx



Series: Elara Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, malfoy au, malfoys are different, well kinda different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toranyx/pseuds/Toranyx
Summary: Elara is the twin sister to Harry Potter, something she doesn't find to be such a big deal...until they enter the wizarding world, that is. Her and her brother are famous, and it honestly makes her uncomfortable. While she loves this new world, so much of it is scary and strange, but also a delight and wonderful. Both she and her brother are sorted into different houses, and she starts befriending other people, some that Harry doesn't like, like Draco Malfoy. Elara must learn to grow as a person, grow and trust herself, and learn how to stand up to not just bullies and her friends, but her own brother and adults.Join her on her journey to self discovery, love, and self growth. Because no one deserves to be in the shadows when they are the star of their own play.





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Wolfie, for being an amazing and wonderful supportive person. I love you, my sister from another mister.

Elara Potter stared at the bag of coins that were in her hands, positive her hazel eyes were quite wide. This was the most money she had ever had or even seen in her entire life! She looked over to her twin brother, Harry, noticing the same expression of awe and surprise written all over his own features. 

“Harry,” She whispered softly, more in disbelief than wanting to be quiet. “Are you sure none of this is still a dream?” 

Given everything that had happened that lead them to being here...the letters, the moving, Hagrid breaking down their door, seeing Diagon Alley for the first time, then the bank and now all this...it was just too good to be true, in the twelve year old eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure, Elly...but even if it isn’t, don’t wake us up. I like it here,” Harry said with a grin, putting his coins up and he reached for his little sister’s hand. Granted, he was only older by five minutes, but it was a fact he greatly enjoyed to exploit when things happened and could use his big brother status to try and protect her. 

Elara smiled at her brother before giving him a nod and she looked up at Hagrid, who was looking quite green. “Uhm,” she said, the concern written on her features. “Are you alright, Hagrid? Do you need to sit down?” 

The ride to their vault had been quite fast with many curves, but her and her twin had found it a bit fun; almost like a rollercoaster they had heard so much about but yet never experienced. Though Elara hoped they had better protections on the ones outside the wizarding world. 

Hagrid looked down at the youngest Potter, nodding his head. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just...would yeh two mind if I head to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick me up? Hate them carts...always make me sick,” 

Both Elara and Harry nodded, though Elara frowned slightly. The Groundskeeper had been nothing but nice to them, and answered as many questions as he could for them. She was a little worried about him going off on his own...but being without Harry made her stomach twist in a knot of nerves and anxiety. She knew she was slightly dependant on her twin, but she could push past this...needed to, really. 

There next stop was a place called Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, and Hagrid had said it might take a little time to get measured because of how close it was to school time, so best to get it started. But she did want to make sure Hagrid was okay…

“Harry, why don’t you go ahead of me and get in line for getting measured for your robes?” Elara said with a timid smile, keeping her voice down this time so Hagrid wouldn’t overhear her. “We don’t know how busy the other stores will be, so while you’re doing that, I can make sure Hagrid is feeling better, then I can come halfway through and we can switch. If he’s not feeling well, I’ll just meet you back there,”

Harry frowned for the first time in quite awhile. He wasn’t sure about his little sister walking around by herself...when she was around Harry, she wasn’t quite as shy, mostly just a little quiet but she would speak up and make some funny quips. On her own though…

But if she was offering...Harry did want her to start feeling better to being on her own. And the Leaky Cauldron wasn’t too far away. And he knew where the robe shop was as well...and she did make sense...even if one of them wasn’t ready, the other could take Hagrid and start shopping for their books, since they really didn’t need the other to buy the same books needed on the list. Unless there was a different book they wanted to take home and read, though that would be hard to do around the house with their Aunt and Uncle. 

“Alright,” Harry said with a nod. “But if you start feeling uncomfortable or someone starts bothering you-” 

“Come find you straight away, I know,” Elara said with a smile, grateful her brother saw where she was getting at. 

“Or head straight back to the Leaky Cauldron,” Harry added. 

Elara nodded her head in agreement. That was quite alright with her, and it made the most sense. Harry nodded in agreement, turning to look up at the gamekeeper “Okay, Hagrid,” and he turned to start his walk over to Madam Malkin’s store. Elara knew her own twin was nervous about walking there by himself, but he had always been so brave to push past those nerves, which is one reason she tried just as hard as well. 

So Elara looked up at Hagrid, giving him a soft smile. “I’ll walk you there Hagrid and then I’ll head back here. I just want to make sure you make it there okay,” 

“Yeh don’t hafta, Elara,” Hagrid said, though Elara did note he started walking anyway. 

“I want to,” Elara said. “You’ve been very good to Harry and me, and I want to return the favor...even though this is probably the most I can do,” She could buy him something at the Leaky Cauldron, but she had a very good feeling Hagrid would refuse that. 

Sure enough, once they arrived and Hagrid ordered his pick me up, Elara had tried to buy it for him, but Hagrid refused, saying she needed to save that money for her school supplies and anything else she would want to buy herself. He had the money he needed for his drink and would be fine. Elara was tempted to try once more, but she knew it wasn’t going to get her anywhere. So instead, she nodded, and waited until Hagrid had his drink and began sipping on it. As his color began to come back, she smiled and told the Gameskeeper she was going to head over to the shop. Hagrid nodded at her, telling her to be careful, and she began the very crowded walk over. 

Thankfully, nothing truly happened on her walk back to the shop besides being bumped into a few times by some witches that were in a hurry wearing some very bright robes that left Elara blinking at the shade, and she made it to the front of the store. Her belly was still home to several butterflies, but some of them had seemed to settle, leaving her with her normal amount of nerves that she could deal with. As she approached, Harry was coming out, a small frown on his features. From what Elara could tell, her twin wasn’t upset, but more displeased. 

“Did you get poked with a needle a few times?” Elara asked as she approached her big brother. 

“No,” Harry said with a shake of his head, glancing back at the store. “Just met another student going to Hogwarts this year. I don’t think I like him very much,” 

Elara tilted her head in silent question. “Just...kinda reminded me of Dudley, in the sense of he’s spoiled. He was talking about trying to get his mum and dad to buy him some stuff, even though first years aren’t allowed to technically have them,” Harry explained. 

Ah, spoiled child. Out of most of the people they knew when they went to school, Dudley was one of the most spoiled children. Elara had met some that weren’t too bad, but spoiled in the sense of they knew their parents could afford anything and everything. Hopefully he was more spoiled in that sense rather than a spoiled brat. 

Twelve years with Dudley had been enough, she didn’t need another seven years with one. 

“Hagrid was starting to look a little better when I left, but I would feel better if you checked on him,” Elara said with a small smile, changing the topic. 

Harry nodded, giving his sister a smile. He reached for the door, holding it open for her. She gave him her own grateful smile but heading into the shop, her butterfly colony growing in her belly once more. 

As a chime went off, Madam Malkin, a squat witch wearing a lot of maude, came out, giving the auburn haired witch a smile. “Hogwarts, dear?” Elara nodded but before she could say anything else, the owner continued. “I don’t have any free room for girls right now, but I do have another Hogwarts student in a room, but he is a boy. I’ll be there the whole time, taking measurements, and I’ll have you change in a dressing room. Is that alright? You’ll have to wait quite some time if it isn’t,” 

Elara bit her lip, considering. She didn’t want to make Harry and Hagrid wait, but if it was the same boy...but if she left to go shopping, she knew there was a chance her spot could be taken...and this was probably the only time they would be able to even come to Diagon Alley; there was no way Uncle Vernon would take them here and wait. It had been hard enough to convince him to drop them off at the train station for the ride to their new school. 

She glanced up at the older witch before bobbing her head. Madam Malkin gave her a reassuring smile, motioning for her to follow. Elara obediently followed her, her hands gripping her somewhat baggy blue jeans. Thankfully, being a girl, she couldn’t wear most of Dudely’s handme downs. Some shirts, yes, but pants were a little different because even most of the pants wouldn’t stay up with a belt. So Aunt Petunia went to a good will just buying some and shoving them at her, not caring if they fit well or not. 

Elara wouldn’t complain, it could’ve been worse. Poor Harry still got most of Dudley’s things. 

As they entered the room, Elara glanced over at the boy with pale blond hair with a bored expression on his long features, standing on a stool, wearing some black robes and a school uniform while another witch was fiddling with the length, and a measuring tape was measuring his left arm. Without her holding it. 

That was so cool! 

“Now, my dear, I need you to stand on the stool so I can get your measurements and then we’ll start in on your uniform alterations,” Madam Malkin said with kind smile. 

Elara gave her a nervous nod, stepping up on the stool and she dropped her hands to the side. As Madam Malkin got busy, the boy started talking to her. 

“Hogwarts, too?” He asked after a small hello as he glanced over at her. 

“Y-yes,” Elara murmured out, hating the fact she stuttered. Pretend to be Harry! Pretend to be Harry! 

The boy raised a brow at her, though she wasn’t sure if it was because of the stutter or the fact she barely raised her voice. Maybe both. 

“Well, my father is looking at books and my mother-” He began to drawl out before he was interrupted by a charm going off. The witch helping Draco paused for a moment, standing up and headed to the front of the store. The blond boy rolled his eyes before continuing. “As I was saying my mother-” 

“Mister Malfoy, your mother is here. Are you and this young lady comfortable with her coming back here?” The witch said as she poked her head through the curtain. The boy gave a nod in approval before turning to you and Elara could’ve sworn she saw his eyes narrow slightly. 

But since it was another woman, and Elara was fully dressed...and the boy seemed almost done with his own fitting. And Madam Malkin did promise not to leave…

She gave her own quick nod of the head to the witch, her hands coming up to as she was in a T position for the seamstress to measure her arms. 

Soon, a beautiful, long haired pale woman entered, wearing an expensive (even Elara could tell) black robes and a beautiful silk green top and a black skirt underneath and black heels. A blond brow rose delicately at seeing her in the fitting room, but Elara had a good reason to think it had to do with her clear hand me down blue shirt and pants and scruffy shoes. 

“Well, my mother is here then. Mother, can we go to the broom store after this?” The blond boy asked, though to Elara, it almost sounded like a demand. 

She had a very good inkling this was the boy Harry had been complaining about. 

“Yes, Draco,” His mother answered, with a soft smile to her son. 

Well, at least Elara had a name now. That helped. 

“Do you have a broom?” Draco asked as he turned his gaze to her again. Elara felt like she was being judged and if he had anymore questions, they would be too. She even felt it from his mother. 

Her inkling that he was a spoiled brat was growing as well. 

“No,” Elara said with a shake of her head before her cheeks turned pink as Madam Malkin wrapped a tape measure around her waist and saw just how small her waist was. Elara knew her and her brother were quite small for their age, and she was pretty sure their growth was possibly stunted. It was possible they were just late bloomers but...their punishments of missing meals, and then being forced to share an already tiny cupboard wasn’t good for them. She was grateful that they shared a bedroom now instead. 

Elara swore she saw something flash through the eyes of Draco and his mother, but it was gone before she even could try to identify it. And before she could ponder it more, Draco spoke again. “Do you like Quidditch then?” 

“...Quid...ditch?” She blinked. What in the world was Quidditch? 

Draco’s eyes narrowed more. Yup, judging. “Do you even know what Quidditch is?” He asked, an almost small amount of disgust growing in his tone.

“I uh...no, no, I don’t.” Elara answered honestly.  
“Young lady,” His mother spoke up as she studied Elara under a scrutinizing eye. “Are your parents around?”

“Uhm, no ma’am,” Elara murmured,her gaze dropping to the ground, thinking to what have learned about their truth death. It was very sad, and she was still angry for not knowing the truth for as long as they did. “They died when my brother and I were very little.” 

“Were they at least our kind?” Draco asked. 

“Our…? Oh, yes, they were a witch and a wizard,” Elara said with a nod. 

Any other conversation was interrupted with Madam Malkin moving her tape measurers away, placing a robe gently over top of her and began stitching to get it the right length. The silence was there for several moments, and part of it was somewhat eating at Elara. Her curiosity was growing and she looked to Draco for a moment. “I...could you explain Quidditch to me?” 

Elara could almost feel and obviously see Draco’s chest puff up as he began explaining the complex game of Quidditch. Towards the end, her head was spinning but in a good way. The game itself seem fun, and once Draco stopped talking, she gave him a true smile. One that actually reached her eyes. 

“I would love to be a Chaser or a Seeker,” She confessed. 

“Well, that works if you join Slytherin; I’m an excellent seeker.” Draco told her with his own smirk. 

“Slytherin?” Elara couldn’t help but ask. 

Draco stared at her and so did his mother. She was tempted to wiggle but she was still getting poked and prodded, and the last thing she wanted was to be poked by a needle. 

“There are four houses in Hogwarts,” His mother finally said. “Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house wants different traits, and there is a test to see which one is the best for you. Do not worry, child, it isn’t bad. You won’t need to much do anything at all besides be yourself,” Draco’s mother stood as Draco was finished with his fittings. They turned to leave and Draco stopped, turning towards Elara. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m-” Elara started to say before she was interrupted once more to try on some clothes. She gave Draco and his mother an apologetic wave before she was behind a curtain. 

Draco wasn’t too bad...a spoiled brat, yes, but...his mother seemed nice.


	2. They find their pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find their pets.

Elara’s mind was reeling as she and her brother stepped out from Olivander’s, staring down at the wand in her hand. Her very own wand. One that chose her for just for her! It was special and unique and it chose her! That was so amazing and made her feel warm. Though Olivander had been quite...strange about Harry and her’s wand, explaining the connection between that and He Who Must Not Be Named. 

But she wasn’t going to let that get her down. Hagrid was taking her and Harry to a pet shop to choose a pet. The letter said they could choose from an owl, a cat, or a toad, though Elara found the latter a bit strange. How would a toad be a good pet? They’d be easy to lose. She supposed it would work to help keep some bugs away, but surely there was a spell for that as well…

Well, that narrowed down her choices then. An owl or a cat. She had a good feeling her brother was going to be wanting an owl, but it wasn’t a big deal to her if they both ended up with the same type of pet. All creatures were different just like people, though it would help if they didn’t have to share an owl if they made enough friends...but if she found a cat she loved, she would take it. 

Hagrid opened the door for them, and he reminded the twins that their pet was a birthday gift to them, though if they didn’t find an owl they wanted, they could go to the Owl Emporium and look there. Elara had tried to convince the gameskeeper that it wasn’t necessary, that what he was doing for them was more than enough, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. So in they went. 

Elara glanced around, a smile coming to her features. There were mice dancing and doing tricks inside their cages, a few cats roamed around or napped on some chairs or railings. Owls were on perches, as well as some ravens, which made Elara blink. She hadn’t expected to see ravens but...she supposed it made sense, since they were really smart, and had ties to magic elsewhere. 

As she thought, Harry went over to the owls, looking at them, leaving Elara to her own devices. She made her way over to the cats, reaching out to offer her hand to see if they would allow her to pet them. She was petting a cute little calico behind the ears, its eyes turning into slits as it purred in contentment. Suddenly, her shoulder felt heavy, and she felt something tugging at her shoulder length auburn hair. She rolled her eyes, assuming it was Harry, and she turned, blinking as what she saw wasn’t her brother. Not even close. 

A black raven was still tugging on a lock of her hair before letting out a small croak, letting go of her hair and it jumped down, turning to face her with another cry before flying over to a railing. It hopped from side to side,letting out another croak. Elara couldn’t help but smile, standing to make her way over to the raven, only to have it fly barely out of her reach and to a shelf. 

“Hey now!” Elara said with a laugh as she made her way over to the trickster bird, who hopped over to his perch as she got close once more. “If you want me to pet you, you need to hold still!” 

As if he was commenting, the raven let out a series of trills at her before fluffing up its feather, starting to preen itself. Elara smiled, letting out another laugh and made her way over, pleased that this time the bird didn’t go away. She held out her hand to it, and it studied her for a few moments before placing its head in her hand, giving her permission to pet the black beauty. 

“Well, this is unexpected,” a female voice said. Elara glanced over at her, surprised that someone snuck up on them.

“How so?” Elara asked.

“Out of all my ravens, he is...quite picky about if someone is wanting to adopt him. He seems to want to test people, though he is a great judge of character. He likes you,” The saleswoman explained. 

“I like him too,” Elara replied as she brushed her knuckles against the raven’s breast. The raven let out a pleased thrill, clearly loving the attention. It was too bad that the letter had said an owl, cat, or toad only…

Though...she could argue that he’s pretty the same as an owl, just a different species...she was willing to try! 

“Would you like to come with me, boy?” Elara asked softly. She didn’t know what it was but something just clicked with her. He was totally going to be her pet...she just hoped the school allowed it and accepted her reasoning. 

Maybe she should ask Hagrid…

The raven croaked at her before hopping down onto her shoulder in answer. Elara beamed happily, reaching out to pet his glossy feathers before looking at the saleswoman. “I just need to let Hagrid know I found my pet; he’s the one paying.” 

The saleswoman gave her a kind smile and a nod. “While you do that, I’ll get some some essentials you’ll need for him.” 

Elara thanked her before she started heading over to the door. Harry had paid enough attention to the owls, it seemed, as he made his over towards her. “Found a friend?” He asked. Elara smiled at her brother, giving him a nod. “Uh...it’s a crow,” Harry said. 

The raven let out a displeased croak and Elara stared at her brother. “Raven.” 

“You sure you’ll be allowed to have it?” 

Another croak. “Him. And I think so. He pretty much covers everything that is technically an owl, just...not an owl. I was thinking of asking Hagrid too, but Harry, I just...something clicked, you know?” 

Harry nodded his head and Elara smiled at him before heading over to door, opening it and she looked to Hagrid, who was standing a little outside. Hagrid glanced over at her, giving her a smile. “Find what yeh wanted?”

“Well, yes,” Elara said. “But...he happens to be a raven. Do you...can I still keep him, as a pet? I mean, he is a bird and can deliver letters...” She truly hoped so. 

Hagrid was silent for a few moments, clearly thinking it over. At last, he spoke. “I don’t see why not. Yer right in those regards...I’ll tell ya what. We’ll bring him, and if they say no, I’ll just take him to my hut so yeh can still see him.” 

Elara smiled, though she did hope it didn’t come to that. It was sweet for Hagrid to do this for her and her pet, as well as buy it for her, but she wanted him to be able to come and go as he pleased. “Thank you, Hagrid.”

“Yer welcome,” Hagrid said with a smile. 

With the approval given, it took about ten minutes getting everything settled. Her raven was still sat on her shoulder as they walked through the crowd, heading towards the Owl Emporium to hopefully find Harry an owl. Elara was hoping that Harry would find his perfect owl just as she had found her beautiful raven. She knew it was a little...premature to think so, but there was just something…

Maybe it was just magic. 

Once they arrived, and thankfully the doors and building big enough for Hagrid, Elana followed them around, though her most of her focus was on her pet. She needed a name for him…

He had a strong personality...tricky...he loved to play. 

“Rascal?” She asked her raven softly. He let out a disapproving noise, at least in Elara’s eyes. So she fell silent, thinking. “Brazen?” 

If ravens could give looks, hers would and she let out a small laugh. What to name him...she thought back to what she knew, and she was reminded of a class in one of the video games Dudley loved to play. He had complained loudly about it, not liking some of the restraints they had in battle. 

Dudley did love playing as strong warriors that could OHKO them. 

“Rogue?” She asked. The raven didn’t do anything for a moment before gentle pressing his head against her cheek, and she smiled. Rogue it is then. 

It wasn’t much longer that Harry found his owl, a beautiful snow white owl that Harry decided to name Hedwig. As they started heading back to the entrance of Diagon Alley, Elara turned to her twin, a small smile on her features. 

A whole new life awaited them...and hopefully, a better one.


	3. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting on the train and a long chapter is long!

Elara followed her brother as they walked around the train station, trying to ignore the strange looks they were getting because of Hedwig and Rogue. They had asked a guard for help as best they could, since there was no platform Nine and ¾ . They had walked and walked, and Harry finally sighed. Elara had known her brother was trying very hard not to panic in front of her, to help her own nerves, but she knew him well. He was just as worried as she was. 

“I wonder if there is a secret to get there...like getting into Diagon Alley,” Harry murmured softly to her. 

Elara nodded in agreement.

“Think we should start tapping on platforms and bricks?” Harry asked with a small laugh, which made Elara smile and she shook her head. She hoped Harry was kidding, but to go back to the Dursleys after all that…

Well, she’d start tapping away too, even if it made them look strange. But they were kids, maybe they could get away with it...for a little bit. 

She was about to answer Harry when his head turned suddenly, and she tilted her head, finally hearing what he heard. 

“What’s the platform again?” An older red haired lady asked as they pushed by the other muggles, surrounded by children, mostly boys while a lone red headed girl held her mother’s hand. She must’ve been the mother. 

“Nine and 3/4s. Mummy, can’t I go this year?” The girl asked. 

“You’re fair to young, Ginny. You’ll go next year,” Her mother answered. 

Without missing a beat, Harry started heading over to where they were going, between platforms nine and ten. Elara quickly followed, murmuring a soft apology to Rogue for the rough ride. Elara had to pause for a moment so she didn’t run over someone with her trolly, but once she made it, she was listening to the woman explain that the platform was just beyond barrier. Elara watched in mixed fascination yet worry as she watched two twins go right after the other, disappearing once they reached the brick wall. 

“Wow,” she said softly. 

Harry turned to Elara, giving her a reassuring smile, though Elara read his own nerves. “I’ll go first, Elly. See you on the other side.” 

Elara gave him her own reassuring smile and nodded. Harry turned, lined himself up before he took off in a fast walk. Elara held her breath, watching and just like the others...he disappeared. 

“Is he your brother?” The mother asked kindly as she looked down to Elara, who nodded. 

“Yes ma’am. Twin brother.” She answered. 

“Oh! How lovely,” The mother said once more before motioning towards the barrier. “Go ahead,” 

Elara nodded, moving her trolly and she stared at the brick wall, licking her lips nervously, her stomach curling in on itself. She made herself start moving, keeping up a fast pace, and as soon as she was about to hit the wall, she closed her eyes and felt...nothing. 

She slowed down, opening her eyes. She glanced around, taking in the sight of the train that was there, of all the people...glancing over, she saw the platform number. Nine and Three-Quarters. And a smile was beginning to grow.

They were going to Hogwarts. They truly were! 

Her awe was still there but she made herself settle down. She had to find Harry. She looked around, this time focussing more on the people than everything else around her. Why didn’t Harry stay near here until she came? Unless someone told him, a conductor, that he had to start getting his things on...that would make sense. 

So she started moving along, her gut churning as each minute passed. She didn’t have much longer until she had to get on the train, and she still had to get her things on there...by herself. 

“Hey!” She heard someone shout. She raised her head, blinking as she noticed a small group heading her way and in front was a familiar blond haired boy...what was his name. 

“Draco!” Elara said with a small, nervous smile. “Nice to see you again,” she then turned and began trying to pick up some of her luggage to put on the train. 

“Never did get your name,” Draco drawled out, watching as she struggled. 

“Ah! I’m Lara,” Elara said. She rarely went by her first name if she could help it, plus...with all the looks they got and hands they shook at the Leaky Cauldron once people realize who they were...well, Elara wanted to keep that from happening as long as she could. Unlike Harry, her scar was able to be easily hidden on the inside of her wrist. 

Draco was silent for a few more moments, and Elara was wondering if he was going to introduce the two boys next to him. They were quite big, and a little mean looking...but Elara was going to wait and judge them later. Besides, she was a little busy trying to lift this trunk still. 

“Crabbe, Goyle, help her out,” Draco ordered, motioning his hand to each one as if that was enough of an introduction. Perhaps it was to him. 

Elara’s first response was almost to say it was okay, they didn’t have to. But...she was clearly struggling, and the help would be nice. So she gave the two a small smile, moving to get out of the way. “Thank you,” She told them, making sure to glance over at Draco so he would know he was included, since she had a feeling the two boys wouldn’t have helped without his say so. Which was a little curious but it did remind her of her cousin’s friends...some people were just born followers. 

But just because she couldn’t lift the heavy things didn’t mean she couldn’t help with some of the smaller items. So she headed over, gently lifting Rogue’s cage. 

Draco studied the small girl in front of him, and he did mean small. If someone asked him to guess her age, he would’ve said she had to be nine. She was so small, not just in height, but her weight either. He and his mother had been so surprised when they saw just how small when Malkin tightened her shirt. Her clothes had looked big on her, but neither of them understood how big. 

He thought it was probably one reason his mother asked him to keep an eye out for her. He loved his mother, and he did understand her reasonings and why she was reaching towards the girl...but at least his mother had told him to do so on the train, if she was in Slytherin (which Draco honestly doubted), or if she was in serious trouble. That had seemed a fair compromise, and his mother never truly asked him for much. 

It had been sheer luck that he found her here at the station, struggling to lift her trunk on the train. He had been saying goodbye to his parents once more before he headed back to the train, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. He had called out to her when he realized he still didn’t know her name.  
Lara...an interesting name, he supposed. 

But he was curious, where was her brother? This was the second time he met her, and the second time he wasn’t there. And from the way she spoke about him, there was a lot of love, so they must be close…

“Where’s your brother?” He finally asked as he watched her trolly slowly get on the train. “And what’s with the raven?”

Elara turned his head to him, tilting it slight and gave him a small smile. “Good question. He went through the barrier first and then I did and...he wasn’t there. I was hoping to run into him or that maybe someone told him he really needed to get his stuff on the train as well...and this is Rogue, he’s my pet.” 

Rogue let out a soft trill in response. 

Draco raised a blond brow. He wanted to point out that wasn’t an owl, but she was probably well aware of that. As if reading his thoughts, she gave him another smile.

“I know, not an owl. But he is a bird, can deliver letters too. He’s pretty much everything that they fall under besides the name.” 

But as soon as her things were on the train, a small frown decorated her features. “I really need to find my brother…” she murmured, more to herself than anything. 

Well, there was no way she was finding him now, Draco thought before internally sighing. “You really think you can find him in this crowd?” When Lara didn’t answer, he continued. “Look, you can sit with me and my friends, wait till everything is settled, then go looking for him.” 

Elara looked at Draco, thinking. He was right...and if the train was taking off soon, she really did need to find a seat as well. She gave Draco another smile and nod. “Thank you, Draco,” 

Draco waved away the thank you, making his way over to the train. “Come on,follow me.”

“Thank you all again,” Elara said as she followed Draco, keeping an eye on Rogue to make sure he was okay. It took a few minutes, but soon Draco stopped outside a compartment, sliding the door open and moving, motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to help lift her things into the overhead carrier. 

As soon as they were finished, Draco went in and Elara followed. There were already two people sitting there, a girl with pug like features on the left, and a dark skinned boy on the right. The girl looked up as Draco walked in, smiling at him before her eyes narrowed as Elara came in. “Draaaaco,” the girl whined. “Who’s this? And the compartments full enough already!”  
“It can seat six, Pansy,” The dark skinned boy said with a roll of his eyes before settling on Elara, his face cool and passive. 

“This is Lara,” Draco said as he took a seat next to Pansy. He didn’t really want to sit next to Pansy, she was a little annoying, but the attention she gave him was nice. Goyle joined him in the outside seat, while Crabbe took the outside one as well, leaving Elara in the middle of the dark skinned boy and Crabbe. “Take a seat,” Draco told her. 

Elara nodded, and tentatively sat down between them. Pansy’s eyes stayed on Elara. “Elara what?” 

Draco eyed Lara. He hadn’t had a chance to ask her what her last name was, so this was fine by him that Pansy had asked, though it was clear Pansy wasn’t happy with her presence. Then again, Pansy was never really happy if his attention wasn’t on her. 

Not that it mattered. He was Draco Malfoy and he did what he wanted.

Elara blinked at the question. Crap. “Uhm…” She murmured her last name and Pansy’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Porter? Never heard of them. Are you a muggle born?” And the distaste Pansy had asked was clear. 

“I..uh, don’t know,” Elara said, deciding it was for the best to not correct her. At least right now. “I know they were a witch and a wizard, but they died when my brother and I were little?” 

“And where is this brother of yours?” She sneered. 

“Good question,” Elara repeated herself with a sigh. 

“Lara will be sitting with us for part of the trip, and then see about finding him,” Draco told Pansy before turning his attention back Lara. He wasn’t sure if she had really said Porter but she seemed like a shy girl and a pushover, so she didn’t see the point in correcting her. He had heard the words Po...but nah, can’t be. 

“Lara, this is Pansy Parkinson, and that’s Blaise Zabini. You already know Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.” Draco informed her. 

“Nice to meet you all,” Elara said with a small smile. Though she still wasn’t sure what to think of Pansy...she didn’t seem very friendly at all. 

Soon the train let out a whistle, and they were on there way. Elara kept looking towards the glass doors, waiting for the lull in students walking. As she waited, she reached up and grabbed her potion book, reading it. Potions seemed like a wonderful class, knowing ones talent with a wand wasn’t a factor.  
It wasn’t hard for Elara to see the others thought her strange, or such a muggle born (Not that she thought that was a bad thing.) even if her parents were magic, for wanting to peruse some of her books before reaching the station. But as her fellow compartment mates chatted, she kept glancing over at the clear doors, waiting for the hallways to become clear...or at least, not as crowded. 

Soon, though it was far longer in Elara’s mind, the hallway settled except for a few people coming and going, either for the loo, or perhaps to get some snacks or to find their own friends. Elara stood, placing Hogwarts a History into her trunk, giving the group a small smile. “I’m going to try and find my brother now,” 

“Just remember where our compartment is,” Draco said with a wave of his hand. “You’ll have to get your uniform to change in to before we get there.” But it was clear that he was giving her permission to leave.

Not like Elara needed it but still. He had been kind enough to help her. 

“I will,” She said with a nod before sliding the doors back, turning her head to the left and the right before deciding to head towards the right side of train. She could always double back the other way if needed. 

It took many failed attempts, but she finally caught a lucky break. She peeked in on the two Weasley twins she saw earlier, and a dark skin and dark haired boy looking over at a spider. Maybe they had an idea where Harry was...they did get on before him, and then he took after. It was possible. 

So she plucked up her courage, opened the door and peeked her head in. “U-uhm..excuse me?” She asked softly. Curse her random bouts of shyness, especially when she was nervous. 

The trio looked up at he, and she could tell from the twins eyes there was a small recoleccion, but she could see the questioning in their eyes.

“I..uhm, somewhat met you earlier with my brother? Dark, unruly hair, round glasses, green eyes? Small for our age? Do you know where he is?” Elara asked softly, her hands twisting together 

“Blimy, you’re Elara Potter then?” One of the twins exclaimed. Elara couldn’t help but wince before she gave a soft nod. The dark skinned friend narrowed his eyes. “Hang on, if you’re Elara Potter, where’s your scar?” 

The other twin looked towards their friend with a sharp look and I gave him a small smile. “It-it’s okay. Mine is just...easier to hide…” She then rolled up her left sleeve, showing them the inside of her left wrist, revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar. The trio’s eyes widened, and she heard one of the twins let out a soft blimey. 

“But...do you know where my brother is? I lost him on the train…” She asked again.

One of the twins nodded. “Yeah, they’re towards the front of the train.” 

“Thank you,” Elara said, the relief clear in her voice as she shut their compartment door and continued on her way. A few more searches later, Elara finally spotted her brother, a smile of relief coming to her features as she opened the door. Unfortunately, the red headed boy with him frowned. “You gonna lecture us too?” he growled as he put away his wand. 

Elara blinked and tilted her head, opening her mouth to speak but her brother beat her to it. “No,Ron! This is my little sister, Elara; I told you about her! Elly, I’m so glad you found me! I was just about to go searching for you!” 

Elara looked at the mountain of sweets piled next to her big brother and his new friend, giving him a smile. “After you ate your sweets?” She teased as she took a seat next to him once she moved some of the sweets to the side, though she did pick up a chocolate frog, giving it a look.

“Careful, it’ll hop on you,” Harry warned her before smiling at her. “And no, I was just about to leave. Plus, you know I would’ve saved some of these for you!” 

Elara gave a small laugh, opening the packet with a small sense of warning, catching the frog. But she was amazed at the magic involved with such a simple treat. She wondered if all the chocolate frogs were like this or if it was just certain ones, or was it a mass magic spell, like people did for muggle treats but...mass production. 

“What card do you have?” Ron asked as he bit into a licorice wand. “I have a few I need so if you have them, I’ll trade you.” 

Elara looked at her card. “Morgan le Fay,” 

“Who’s that?” Harry said as he looked over his sister’s shoulder to see the card, revealing an almost redhead woman in medieval clothing and tiara. 

Elara turned to look at the back of her card when Ron spoke up. “She’s a dark sorceress, is what she is. She was the nemesis of Merlin.” 

Elara had flipped her card over and looked over at Ron. He seemed to be...wary of her now. She didn’t understand why, it was just a card chosen at random. “And it says here she was an amazing healer,” She said.

Ron gave a small grunt and Harry just stared at his friend before turning to his sister. “So, where have you been? Have you made some friends?”

Elara tried to answer before another girl came in, wearing her school uniform. Elara could tell she was in the same year, due to size and the fact her tie wasn’t colored. “We’re going to be arriving soon; I suggest you change.” She said before shutting the door.

“She’s bloody mental,” Ron complained before turning another eye to her. Elara blinked before turning to Harry. 

“I should head back then...my trunk and robes are in another compartment,” 

“Are you sure, Elly? You could just grab your robes and come back here,” Harry said. Almost pleaded.

“I would, Harry, but I need to get my robes, and find somewhere to change,” She said apologetically. “By that point, we’ll probably be there. And I need to make sure Rogue is okay…” 

Harry let out a sigh. He was a little disappointed he didn’t get to spend more time with his sister on the train, and he did feel a little guilty that he lost her earlier. He should’ve stayed put but he was being told that he needed to start getting his things on the train, and he felt like he could’ve gotten that done and found Elly quickly enough. And he had been about to go look for her, he had just been amazed by the moving picture and wanted to know what he could about them to tell her when he did find her, since he knew she would be amazed. 

But she did have a point...but he had a feeling they’ll lose each other again once they arrive. And he didn’t want that. She never did answer about making any new friends; he would feel a lot better knowing she had someone that had been helping her. Granted, he would feel a lot better knowing them right off the bat…

“Mind if I come with?” Harry asked. He felt bad about leaving Ron so soon, but this was his little sister. Ron should understand as an older sibling himself. 

“Uhm, sure!” Elara said, giving Harry a smile. At least that worked out better for them, so they didn’t get seperated, and she could introduce him to everyone she just met. She wasn’t quite sure she would call them friends just yet, but they were nice, at least, and willing to help her. 

“I’ll be right back, Ron,” Harry said as he got up, standing on his seat, making sure he didn’t stand on any of his candy, reaching into his trunk for his robes. He stepped down once he found them, giving Ron a small wave. 

“It was nice to meet you, Ron,” Elara said as she gave the red head her own small smile. 

“Yeah, you too,” Ron said before taking a giant bite of a licorice wand. Elara had a very sneaking suspicion he didn’t like her for some reason, especially after the card she got from the chocolate frogs. Which was ridiculous, she didn’t choose it. She just chose a box from random. 

Elara opened the sliding carriage doors, leading the way back to the compartment, with Harry right behind her. More people had appeared in the hallway carrying robes as well, making Elara reach back and taking her brother’s free hand in hers so they didn’t lose each other in the crowd again. 

“Oh! You’re Lara, right?” A voice called out. 

Elara blinked, looking around in front of her through some of the crowds of people, searching for who it was. A girl her age appeared through the crowd, and she had long black shiny hair, pale skin, and some very pretty silvery blue eyes. “Uhm, yes?” Elara hesitantly answered. She felt Harry’s grip on her hand tighten slightly, knowing her brother was starting to go into his big brother protection mode. 

“I’m Daphne Greengrass,” The black haired girl said. “Draco asked for me to keep an eye out for you in case you were still wondering about trying to find your brother and didn’t know you needed to change. Which, I’m taking you found him,” She asked as she nodded her head towards Harry.

“Yes, this is my brother Ha-” Elara tried to say before a small oomph escaped her as someone accidentally elbowed her, Elara rubbed her arm as she saw an older girl dragging someone behind her, the girl being dragged calling a quick apology before disappearing into the crowd. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know a place where we can get changed?” Harry asked the new girl. He had relaxed a little when it seemed like Elara knew this Draco person and that he was looking out for his sister too. 

“I do, but the boy’s dressing rooms are further down away from the girl’s. Plus, Lara’s still needs to grab her own,” Daphne said. “And we shouldn’t really stand here much longer unless we want more elbows or getting stepped on.” 

Elara turned to look at Harry, giving him a smile. “Why don’t you go back to Ron and change there. I’ll meet you back there once I’m there finished,”

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding. Since Elly was offering, it meant she felt comfortable enough to do it. “Alright,” He said. “Just be careful, Elly.”

“I will!” Elara promised, letting go of her brother’s hand. She turned and followed Daphene down the crowded hallway. They stopped outside of Elara’s compartment, a curtain blocking the door, and Daphne reached out to knock on the covered glass door. “Who is it?” Draco’s voice asked.

“Daphne and Lara,” The black haired witch answered. 

“A moment,” Draco replied. 

A few minutes later, Draco pulled the curtain back up, in his school robes, revealing an empty compartment save for him. Elara was curious as to why no one else was there with him, if they had been friends for so long. Though...Crabbe and Goyle made sense, since they were quite big for their ages. Pansy made sense as well...but she had thought him and Blaise were friends.

But then again, maybe they all weren’t comfortable changing in front of each other. Elara wouldn’t have been either. Her and Harry have changed in front of each other often, but even they sometimes felt bad changing in front of them because of their bodies and how small they were for their age. Though they did give each other as much privacy as they possibly could, especially since they had a bigger bedroom now. 

Daphne didn’t make a move to enter, so Elara walked in, glancing over at Draco for a moment before climbing onto the seat, reaching into her own trunk and she brought out her own uniform. But before she climbed down, she let Rogue out of his cage, who let out a small trill in excitement and landed on Elara’s shoulder. Once she was down, she went over to the window, opening it. “We’re almost there, Rogue. Why don’t you stretch your wings for a little bit?” She told her trusted pet. 

Rogue tilted his head at her before looking at her, then the window, and then back to her. “I’ll be getting out soon, too. I’ll be okay till then and then you can find me once I’m out, okay?” 

Rogue let out a small croak before hopping onto the ledge and he flew out the window, and Elara smiled. It was really good to be free…

She then turned to Daphne with a smile. “Ready to go when you are,” 

Daphne nodded, turning and she led the way to the girl’s dressing room. After a little bit of time, both girls were dressed and making their way back to their compartments. Elara stopped at hers, noticing the others were back. She climbed to place her clothes back and Draco frowned to himself. As he had thought, Elara was quite thin...thinner than what he thought he and his mother had seen at Diagon Alley. 

His mother was not going to be happy to learn that. Though if she wasn’t going to be in Slytherin, it may not be much of his problem anymore. 

But it did beg the question on why she was thin. 

Elara turned to the others, giving them another soft smile. “Thank you all so much for letting me sit with you, I really appreciate it.”

“I take it you found your brother?” Blaise asked as he looked towards the tiny witch, who gave him a nod. 

“Yes, and I told him I would stay with him the rest of the train ride since we didn’t get to most of the way,” Elara explained. She gave her new friends a wave as she made her way back towards her brother’s compartment, though she still felt a little shy and odd around Ron. He really didn’t see to like her just because of the card she pulled, which she made a mental note to ask her other friends about. Maybe there was some cultural difference she wasn’t aware of. 

Soon though, like the other witch said, the train had slowed down before coming to a full stop. Her, Harry, and Ron stood up and made their way out of the train, looking around at the sights before the twins heard a familiar voice shouting. 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ year over here!”

“Hagrid!” The twin cried to each other, making their way over to the giant of a man, giving him a smile. 

“You doin’ alright there, Harry, Elara?” Hagrid asked with a smile before turning his attention back to the first years, calling for them. Once all the first years had gathered, he led them down a slippery, steep path, which caused Harry and Elara to hold on to each other as they made their way down, seeing a good amount of boats. 

Harry led the way to one, with Ron following him, and the same bushy haired girl took a seat, and so did a different boy, followed by Ron, and then Harry took a seat, reaching his hand out to his sister when Hagrid shouted. 

“Only four to a boat!” 

“What?!” Harry exclaimed before he turned to his sister. He didn’t want this, he wanted to be with her the first time they saw Hogwarts. They had to see it together! And he hadn’t been there for her on the train…

“Slightly forward!” Hagrid shouted and Harry’s boat began to move, leaving Elara a nervous wreck. She knew if her brother knew that there was only four to a boat, they would’ve waited. But now she was all alone, again…

She looked around, desperate to find someone she knew before she spotted Daphne and she quickly made her way over to the young witch. “Daphne!” 

“Oh, hello, Lara,” The witch said as she looked at the other witch. “I’m surprised to see you, I thought you would be with your brother,” 

“Me too, but we didn’t know about four to a boat, and he got in and well...it went forward,” Elara explained softly. Her stomach was a buzz of nerves and she didn’t want to ask to stay with them, but she was so nervous...and the black haired witch had been so nice. 

“Ah, yeah,” Daphne said with a small smile and a nod. “Come on,” 

Elara followed her, instantly spotting Draco and a dark haired boy sitting, and Daphne got in, taking Elara with her. They were part of it. 

“This is Theodore Nott,” Daphne said as she introduced the new commer. “Theo, this is Lara,” 

“What happened to your brother, Lara?” Draco asked. He thought they would’ve been glued at the hip after finding each other. 

“He didn’t know only four to a boat,” Elara said with a soft sigh. A small trill was heard, and she perked up as Rogue flew by, landing on her shoulder, gently nuzzling her. Elara gave a soft smile, gently rubbing her cheek against her pet. 

“That’s not an owl,” Theo pointed out and Elara let out a soft sigh. This was going to be a long year if everyone kept pointing that out. 

“Does everything an owl does, and it’s a bird,” Draco drawled out, looking over to Theo. He was going to get tired of this as well, best to help nip it in the bud now with his friends, just in case she’s sorted in Slytherin. 

Rogue let out an irritated croak at Draco, who raised a blond brow. “I was defending you, you know,” 

“He’s a he, and his name is Rogue,” Elara supplied, guessing what had bothered her faithful pet. Rogue let out a noise in agreement before settling back down. 

“Nice to meet you, Rogue,” Daphne said with a small smile before turning her attention to the others in front of her. “Did you guys hear? Harry and Elara Potter are here. Heard the Weasley twins saying they saw them, and other confirmations had been heard as well…. 

Draco’s stormy grey eyes had been focused on Daphne for a moment before he glanced over at Elara, a neutral mask on his features. Elara Potter...Lara Porter...nah, it couldn’t be. Lara was a common name. 

“Really, now?” He drawled out instead. “I should like to meet them,” His father had brought up it would be quite beneficial if Draco could become friends with the Potter boy, though if they didn’t click, they didn’t click. The suggestion wasn’t lost on Draco, considering he was friends with Pansy for the same reason, so it didn’t bother him in the least to try. He had made some good friends that way, with Theo and Blaise. And he did end up with some muscle that proved to listen to him. Perhaps Potter would be another such friend, and he would make his father proud. 

Though he was curious why his father didn’t mention the girl, but his mother had pulled him aside when he asked, saying that it is most likely Potter would be very protective of his sister, and it would be easier to get his friendship then become friends with her. However, if it turned out he and Potter didn’t get along, Draco could still try, if he so desired. It just might be more difficult. 

Of course, to Draco, some of this would really just depend on how the Potter twins were in general. He had no plans until he met them. 

“Forget about the Potter boy, I’m curious if the Potter girl is cute,” Theo said, breaking Draco from his thoughts. 

Draco wouldn’t lie, that had crossed his mind as well. Appearances did matter to the Malfoy’s, especially for those who hung out with them. However, he wasn’t very concerned about girlfriends right now, but he was at that age where he could say if someone was attractive or not. 

“I have to admit, I have as well,” Draco confessed. 

Elara was hoping, no, praying that her cheeks weren’t red right now. Boys were wondering if she was cute? Boys that were cute in their own right? That was a first for her, though now it begged the question on if if she was cute. But it was interesting to hear that Draco was interested in being their friends; she couldn’t wait to tell Harry! Draco had been very nice to her, and even if he was a little spoiled, it wasn’t too bad. Harry would probably like him once he got to know him, and she knew it would help the fact that Draco had been nice and helping her. 

That would at least gain them mutual ground for Draco to get to know him. 

“Does it matter?” Daphne said with a roll of her eyes. Boys. 

“A little; you know how Slytherins like to roll,” Theo said with a shrug. 

“Like to roll?” Elara couldn’t help but ask, trying not to fidget under their gazes as they looked at her. 

“Most Slytherins,” Daphne said. “Are pure-bloods. We care about appearance and image. However,” She said as she looked to the two boys for this. “There is a difference between caring for appearance and wanting to look presentable than just the best looks.”

Elara did notice the irritated look that passed by her features. This must be something she’s heard a lot from the two. Though Elara did agree, looks weren’t everything. 

The look Draco and Theo exchanged with other also confirmed that this wasn’t the first time Daphne had probably said the same thing. They must have known each other for a long time. 

But any other conversation was cut short, as the rest of the students had gotten into their boats, and Hagrid, alone in his own boat, shouted. “Forward!” 

The boats started to magical move on their own, causing a small gasp from Elara. Thankfully, the ride was smooth, nor did it rock. Draco, Theo, and Daphne didn’t say anything, but Elara had a feeling they were judging a little about her being amazed at it. 

Well, let them. She didn’t grow up with magic, and they did. This was perhaps something that they were used to. 

There was no conversation as they floated along, and soon they came to a sight that would forever be burned into her memory. Hogwarts, all lit up, with the moon in the background, the stars sparkling in the sky behind it, and with a beautiful reflection in the water they floated on. 

It was truly magical. 

“It’s beautiful…” Elara murmured softly to herself, her eyes never leaving the sight of the castle. 

Draco, Theo, and Daphne all turned to look at the sight, though Draco, himself, thought his home was more beautiful. But it was impressive all the same. Most of all the students fell silent as the boats continued on, just drinking in the sight. They soon reached the docks, getting out of the boats, waiting for Hagrid to join them and he began to lead them up a flight of stairs towards some great big double doors. The groundskeeper then turned, looking at the students. “Stay here,” He said before disappearing behind the doors. 

“Let’s go find these Potters…” Draco murmured to his friends. This would probably be the only time he could truly introduce himself before the sorting began. If they got sorted into other houses, it would be difficult to spend time with them, especially if they ended up getting sorted into Gryffindor. 

Which he doubted his father would care if he tried then, but one never knew. 

Elara looked over to Draco, giving him a soft smile. “Do you mind if I follow you? I might spot my brother as we make our way forward,” She wasn’t going to tell him her brother was Harry Potter, and she Elara Potter. It would come out sooner rather than later anyway. 

Draco turned to her, giving a nod, looking to Crabbe and Goyle and he nodded towards the crowd. The two nodded and began making their way through, as Draco and Elara followed, Daphne, Blaise, and Theo behind them. It was clear the other three were curious as well...but now she just hoped they would still remain friends with her, or won’t treat her differently. 

They made their way through the crowd, getting closer and closer to the front, and there was still no sight of her brother. Pansy had ended up joining them, trying to cling to Draco’s arm, but he was having none of that. As much as he loved the attention, he did not feel like falling down the stairs in front of his new classmates just because Pansy refused to let him go. After some time, Draco finally, finally, spotted who he was looking for thanks to scar on Potter’s forehead. 

“So it’s true then,” He said as he approached the group. “Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts…” But then he paused, looking around. There were no girls next to him, none that seemed to be close to him besides just standing there. “Where’s your sister? I thought she was on the train as well,” 

Harry turned, a small flash of irritation going through him as he saw it was the stuck up boy from the shop. Really, he was also annoyed he had lost his sister again, and he felt bad that he hadn’t asked Ron about the boats or even Hagrid. Apparently after this was the sorting where they could be fighting a troll! He had to find his sister before that, especially since they didn’t know a lick of magic...though, with all the reading his sister had tried to do before their uncle and aunt took away their things, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had a leg up over him. 

But to his surprise, and delight, the tension he felt left his body as he saw his sister standing near the spoiled Dudley two point oh. “Elly! There you are,” 

Draco blinked, his confusion clear, turning to look at his friends and well, Lara, next to him. Elly? Who was Elly? 

“Harry,” Elara said, her own relief clear. 

“You’re Elara Potter?!” Theo sputtered. The rest of his friends looked shocked as they stared at the tiny girl in front of them, none more shocked than Draco Malfoy. 

Shocked and very irritated. 

“Uhm, yes,” The girl in question said with a tiny smile. She tucked a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear. “I did tell you my name on the train, but Pansy misheard and then you all just took it and ran...so…” 

If Pansy had hackles, they would’ve been risen, Elara decided. The girl looked so angry and humilated, though Elara couldn’t think of a reason why. Mistakes happened, and so did miscommunication. Truthfully, it was more Elara’s fault than anything, she never bothered correcting her, and she had done it on purpose too. 

“You could’ve said something,” Blaise said with a frown. 

“I didn’t like the attention I got with my brother at the Leaky Cauldron,” Elara confessed. Rogue let out a small noise, and Elara gently petted his chest. “I decided to not use my name unless I had to. Everyone just staring and pretending to know me was…” 

It had been too much for both the twins. 

Draco was still staring, a bit in shock, not only by the revelation of who this girl had been the whole time since they met, but also the fact he had talked openly about her and her brother in front of her. Thankfully, it hadn’t been anything bad, but wondering if she was cute in front of the girl herself?

His mother was going to be beside herself if she ever found out. Which she wouldn’t. Not for a very long time. 

But Draco did stop to think...in the good news, it seemed he had somewhat secured a good connection with one of the Potter’s, the girl even! While his mother had said it would be harder to secure such a friendship, or connection, until he could get the brother on board, it looked like the opposite may be true as well. This could work well in his favor, and his father would be proud of him, and his mother would be pleased! While he did crave for his father’s approval, and pride, knowing he made his mother happy was just as good. 

Though he did find it strange Lara- Elara- what did he call her now? Didn’t like the attention. Ah well, 

Time to swoop in for the kill and get the other Potter on board. 

As Draco had been thinking, Elara had moved closer to her brother, giving him a smile and taking her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. “Harry, this is-”

“Malfoy,” Draco said, breaking out of his thoughts. “Draco Malfoy,” 

Ron gave a snort, and Draco frowned, a small sneer on his features. “Making fun of my name? Let me see...red hair, hand me down robe? Must be a Weasley. You’ll soon find some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there,” And he offered his hand to Harry Potter, a smile, or well, smirk, on his features. 

Excellent work, Draco, excellent work. He thought to himself.  
However, Harry just frowned, not liking the pompous attitude the blond was giving off. The only thing that was making Harry not snap a little bit was the fact that this was the boy who had helped his little sister, and the group behind said boy. So he would keep it civil, for his sister’s sake. 

Seriously, better wizarding families? Especially to Ron and his family who had been nothing but kind to him? 

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for me and my sister, thanks,” He said cooly, ignoring the outstretched hand in from of him. 

He fought the wince when Elara squeezed his hand, not understanding why until she hissed out. “Harry James Potter,” 

Oh right….his sister hated when he spoke for her without knowing her feelings. But to be fair, he knew his sister! She’d thank him later, he was sure of it. 

Elara was so angry at her brother. Sure, she knew he was very protective of her, as she was of him, but to speak as if she had no choice in the matter? That he would decide who she could hang out with? 

She was shy! And maybe in some situations, a doormat, but not with her brother! Her twin, who was supposed to love and accept her and support her! 

Oh, he was in so much trouble when they were alone. 

Draco, though, was confused at Potter’s reaction, though a part of him was happy to see Lara- Elara- react in such a way. It was the most he had seen her truly just...he wasn’t sure. But he thought he saw a true portion of herself. 

But really, what did he say wrong? He opened his mouth to reply when he felt a rap on his shoulder, turning to see a stern woman with glasses on, and he moved quickly to the side. He would have to figure that out later. If there was a later. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” The woman said. Elara turned her attention to her, though her hard grip was still around Harry’s, a clear sign she was still unhappy with her twin. How dare he…

“Now, we’re about to go through these doors, but before you can join the others, you must be sorted. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, your house is like your family. Any triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking? Will lose you points. We shall begin-” The woman frowned her eyes turned to Elara and Rogue. 

“That is not an owl, Miss Potter,”  
Elara looked to the teacher, her grip on her brother’s hand changing slightly from anger to fear. She didn’t want to lose her pet. “H-he does everything an owl does, though,” 

“But it was said on the letter, an owl, a cat, or a toad,” The older woman said, a small frown decorating her features. 

 

Elara opened her mouth to say about the rats and spiders on the train as pets when Rogue let out a hoot. Elara blinked and looked to her pet, who let out another soft coo, flying over towards the older woman, hooting still. 

To the untrained eye, Professor McGonagall was still as stern as ever. On the inside, she was tickled pink. She made no move to touch the raven but she still stared at the Potter twins. She hated leaving them at the Dursely’s, even more so with how tiny they were. They weren’t even to proper size for twelve year olds! “I will talk to the Headmaster,” She said. “For now, you may keep him,” 

Elara nodded, biting down on her lower lip. “What does that mean for the others?” She asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“The rats and the spiders and the other small animals allowed even if they aren’t on the list,” Elara asked as she stared up at the woman. She didn’t want to seem like a tattletale, nor did she want the others to lose their pets, but at the same time, it was a little unfair that her pet that wasn’t on the list may be not allowed when theirs were.

Professor McGonagall stared at the young girl in front of her, a brow raising. This was a first in quite a while...a first year somewhat backtalking her. But unfortunately, she did have a point. There were many smaller animals that weren’t on the list and allowed in, and now she was in a difficult place when she, herself, said the raven wasn’t on the list and may not be allowed in. 

“Because, Miss Potter, the smaller creatures are easier to take care of and do not need their own home besides what the castle and their caretakers can provide them,” McGonagall said firmly. “The Owlery was built for the housing of owls, and we have a caretaker that helps feeds them,watch over their health, and others who make sure it stays clean. Owls are also quite territorial, so another species moving in may be rejected or cause some issues. Ravens, like Owls, are also territorial. However, you made your points, which is why I am willing to talk to the Headmaster about this rather than turning him away outright. But, in the point of fairness, I will discuss the other pets as well, and bringing attention to the school list about that for those who did not grow up with a Wizarding family who were aware of what smaller creatures are allowed,” 

She looked around at her first years, as if daring someone else to speak up. No one did. She gave a firm nod. “Now, as I was saying. We shall begin with the sorting so you can join your other classmates. I want two single file lines, please,”  
Quickly, the students rushed to obey, Harry and Elara clinging to each other so they wouldn’t get separated...again. As the students settled, Harry was in front of Elara, Ron to his left, and the girl from the train that told them about their arrival next to Elara on her left. The followed the Headmistress into the Great Hall, Elara and many others letting out a soft gasp as they took in the sight in front of them. The ceiling was the night sky, candles floating everywhere, the great big tables, and the students...so many students! 

“It isn’t really enchanted,” The bushy haired girl next to Elara said. “It’s bewitched-”

“To look like the night sky,” Elara murmured softly, mostly to herself. “It’s in Hogwarts: A History,” 

The bushy haired girl had said it at the same time, looking over at Elara with a quizzical look, and it seemed she wanted to say something to Elara, but they had reached their destination. There was a single stool in front of them, with an old, worn looking hat sitting on top of it. 

And to Elara and Harry’s surprise, and delight, the Sorting Hat broke into song. Once it was finished, everyone clapped politely, though Ron leaned over to whisper to Harry. “All we have to do is try on a hat?!” He hissed. “I’m going to kill Fred and George; they said we had to take on a troll!” 

Elara couldn’t help the small snort that escaped her, noting someone behind her did as well. She glanced back behind her, noticing the smirk on Draco’s face, and she had a sneaking suspicion he had heard as well, or at least, heard a little. 

“Now, when I call your name, I shall place the Sorting hat on your head,” Professor McGonagall said, using her free hand that wasn’t hold a scroll of paper to pick up the hat. “And you will be sorted into your house,” 

She then looked at the paper, calling out a name, and a girl walked up, sitting down on the stool, looking just as nervous as Elara felt. The Hat was placed upon her head, though it went past her eyes, and then there was a loud shout.

“Hufflepuff!” 

A table burst into cheers, and the professor lifted the hat off the girl’s head, and the girl went to join her house. ‘So that’s how it will be,” Elara thought. But she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly went into it besides the certain attributes that the Sorting Hat had named in its song. There had to be more to it...it couldn’t just be two things, right? 

As Elara pondered this, the sorting continued, both she and Harry clapping politely as the others were sorted, though Elara tended to clap a little louder for Crabbe and Goyle when they were sorted into Slytherin. Ron had shot her a look for that, though Harry did look at her funny for it as well, though Elara didn’t really understand why, but she did explain to her brother that they helped her get her things on the train, and they wanted to be sorted there, so she was happy for them.

Harry nodded with a small smile; that was his sister, alright. He had a feeling with her new friends, or the ones that had been nice to her, she would cheer for them getting into their houses that they wanted, even if it wasn’t a good house.

Soon, it was Draco’s turn, and he walked up the stairs with a confident smirk on his face, sitting down on the stool. His whole family had been in Slytherin, and Slytherin was where he would go, he knew it. But as the sorting hat was lowered onto his head, his looked over at Elara, still wondering where she would be going. Her standing up to McGonagall, laughing at Weaselbee and the troll thing….her hissing at her brother. There was apparently a little more to her that meets the eye. 

Not that it mattered unless she was sorted into Slytherin or maybe Hufflepuff. And the only reason he brought up Hufflepuff was because that was really the only house willing to give anyone and everyone a chance not matter the house. But he did make a promise to his mother…

When the hat barely touched his head, and shouted Slytherin, his smirk grew, and he stood up, glancing over at Elara once more, seeing her clapping harder than she had the others for him, and he made his way over to his house. 

Elara had been thrilled that Draco got into the house he wanted, or well, predicted he would be in. But she couldn’t help but get nervous once more as they got into the Ps...it meant her and Harry soon, and she still had no idea where she wanted to go. Each house seemed to have pros and cons...but she was really hoping to be with her brother…

But she did realize...she would go up first before Harry, because of their names. And the thought terrified her. She loved her name, but why couldn’t her parents name her with an H too? Like Helena! She would’ve been after him! 

“Potter, Elara!” 

A small gasp rang out in the room, and murmurs were heard across the Hall. Elara, who had taken Harry’s hand as they had gotten closer to the letter of their last name, gripped his hand tightly, and her throat was suddenly dry, and the butterflies that lived in her stomach stirred to life even more, fluttering about. She knew the murmuring was because of their last name, and she knew she needed to go forward, to get sorted.

But her feet were stuck. 

“Potter, Elara!” Professor McGonagall said again, this time looking straight at her. Elara swallowed hard, her mouth dry. How was she to explain her feet were stuck, wouldn’t budge? While she hoped this would be the home away from home, she was scared. What if they turned her away? What if the Sorting hat said she wasn’t fit for anywhere and was to be sent home? 

Or worse...what if Harry was chosen and she wasn’t? She knew her brother would drop out for her, then. 

“I’ll go first,” Harry said as he gave his sister a gentle, reassuring squeeze of his hand. There were some things he needed to do first to give her the courage to do it, especially with public things like this. And while he was nervous, and honestly thinking similar thoughts to his twin sister, he knew to get her up there without embarrassing her further was to go first. To show her everything was going to be okay.

Even when he was scared it wouldn’t be. That was the thing about them; when one was scared, the other would step up, though most of the time because of Elara’s shyness, it was Harry who had to do so. But he didn’t mind, since on the rare times he was having problems, Elara would push past that shyness to help. 

Besides, that was what big brothers were for. 

Professor McGonagall stared for a moment, taking in the paleness of Elara before glancing over at Harry and nodded. 

“Potter, Harry!” 

Harry Potter walked up the stairs, sitting down at the stool, the hat falling upon his head and covering his eyes. He wished he could see his sister, give her a reassuring smile. Especially as he heard the Sorting Hat start to speak to him as he begged to not be put in Slytherin. 

Elara watched, her hands clasped together, her nerves still shaking. The few minutes it took for Harry’s sorting felt like hours, but then finally...finally...the Hat opened its mouth-seam?

“Gryffindor!” 

And the table near her burst into cheers, the two red headed twins cheering “We’ve got a Potter, we got a Potter!” 

Harry looked so thrilled, so Elara clapped her hands, giving her big brother a shaky smile. Harry looked to his sister with his own grin, giving her a nod before heading over towards the red and gold table. 

The reassurance helped, and now Elara had a house she wanted to join more than the others. And now it was her turn.  
“Potter, Elara!” 

Elara took a deep breathe, and though her feet still felt like she was wading through mud, she made her way up the steps, sitting down on the stool. She stared straight ahead, her hands gripping the edge of the stool tightly that her knuckles turned white, before glancing over at her brother at the last moment, before the Hat covered her eyes.

“Well, well...another Potter,” she heard a voice in her head. “I must say...you and your brother are quite...interesting,” 

Elara swallowed hard once more; she hadn’t expected conversation. “H-hello,” she whispered softly. 

“You can just think to me,” the sorting hat said inside her head. “I’m actually curious...do you have a preference like your brother?” 

“Preference?” Elara thought to him. 

“Yes, there was a house he didn’t wish to join that I thought would suit him, so I chose another house for him since they went well together,” The hat explained. 

“I...just wanna be with my brother,” Elara confessed mentally. 

“Are you sure?” The hat asked. “I’m not sure that’s good for you in the long run…” 

“Wh-what?” 

“I see many opportunities for each house with you...to grow and thrive, to be your own person,” The hat explained. “To grow out of that shell you wrapped around you, to be who you truly are. Ravenclaw would work well for you; you thirst for knowledge, you love learning, you’re eager to drink up what you can when you can...but with that, comes the price. You will have peers similar, but there is a chance for you to not grow beyond your books. 

Now, Hufflepuff...you would do very well there, as well. You’re loyal, you’re kind. And I can see you growing there, but only towards the later years in life…

Gryffindor...you are brave, when called upon, but the issue lies your dependency of your brother. You will make friends, but you will still lean upon him, be dependant on him, be in his shadow. Your triumphs will be miniscule to most besides his. 

Slytherin though...is the wild card. You are ambitious; I can see all you thrive to do, how you want to succeed...and behind your shy shell, you are cunning, smart. However...there, you could make true friends, become who you are quicker than the others. Stand on your own two feet. But...at the same time, you may fall. Slytherin could break you.”  
Elara was silent for many moments, thinking it over. She didn’t want to constantly lean on her brother...she tried not to, but she knew she did. She wanted...she wanted...to make her brother proud, to let them both grow…

And to learn there were so few houses where that may not happen…

But what caught her interest...what she really wanted, besides growing out of her shell, to make her brother proud, to stand on her own…

To have friends...true friends…

Growing up, it had always been her and Harry against the world, and she loved that, and knew it would always be that way. Twins for life...but she did want...friends…and even if she did fall...Harry would be there to help pick her up. Maybe make new friends elsewhere, beyond her house. 

She didn’t know what to say but for some reason, part of her knew…

“Give me the house that will help me thrive and give me friends. A house to grow, to make my brother proud of me, to let me be me,” She thought to him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” 

“Slytherin!” 

And Elara jumped because that wasn’t in her head. It had been out loud. 

And the Great Hall was silent.


	4. Slytherin Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Elara joins her house, and then learns the rules of Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So a small little author note here. I'm changing a few things within the HP world. The first one being that they are a year older than their actual years. So for example: A 1st year is twelve, a 2nd year is thirteen etc etc. The reason for this is because I want to be able to get to some part of the romance a little sooner than later! And some other themes. 
> 
> My second note is the fact I am adding more prefects. Instead of there only being six total (not counting the head boy and girl) sixteen total. So two girls, and two boys for each house. Why, you ask? Because even if there is only 280 students, that is still a lot for six students, and a small handful of teachers. Which, I am not sure the total is actually correct for the amount of students for first years who join, since I am sure it varies each year. So it could be more than that. 
> 
> I also want to say that this story is based on the books and the movies. Personally, I'm trying to keep it more towards the books but there are some parts of the movies that will work better for this story, or I just think worked a little better. 
> 
> Please keep that in mind as you read all this and now...on with the story! 
> 
> Also, please forgive me for any mistakes. I have re-read this so much that all the words are a blur.

Draco Malfoy tended to pride himself on being smart and right. He could read people, he knew the riff from the raft, and who were the right people to hang out with. 

But what he never expected, nor dreamed, nor even entertained the idea of Elara Potter, shy Potter who had to have her brother go first in the sorting, join Slytherin. 

Part of him was groaning, and moaning. This meant he had to look after her, as he had promised his mother. But even more than that...so much more.

What most people failed to understand is that Slytherins stuck together. Yes, they weren't a sweet house like the others, but they didn't eat their young, on the outside, and even those who hated each other stood together. Mostly because the whole world hated them, but whatever. They just had a different rule set than the other houses, because everyone hated them. 

Including most of the teachers. 

But there was one thing Draco knew…

Elara Potter was not surviving Slytherin without him. And he also knew...she was lucky she met his mother. 

So Draco stood up, amidst the silence, and his other friends did as well and began clapping. Within that split second, other Slytherins did as well, whooping and cheering, and he didn’t know who, but someone started cheering. “We've got a Potter!”

Normally he would scoff at quoting a Weasley, but he was fine with this. 

He could see her surprise as the sorting hat was taken off her head, and he could swear the teachers were as well. With the roar of the applause, mostly from Slytherin, he could see her brother sitting there in shock, he looked to Pansy. “Move over,” 

“What?” Pansy’s head swirled around and stared at him as if he had two heads. 

“I said, move over, Pansy,” Draco demanded, narrowing his eyes. He wasn’t going to ask nicely again, and Pansy knew that. 

At first, Draco thought she would argue, with the way her eyes were narrowing at him but she did move down further in the empty seats. As Elara slowly made her way over to the table, Draco motioned her over. Thankfully, everyone in his house knew the Malfoy name and knew better than to try and stop him with this, even if he was a first year. 

It was good to be who he was. 

Elara gave Draco a hesitant, but relieved smile, making her way over to him, sitting down next to him. She gave the others a smile as well, unconsciously tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Welcome to Slytherin,” Daphne said, giving her a kind smile. 

“Yeah, the best house there is!” Theo grinned. 

“I do like the colors…” Elara said shyly. She did like the green and silver, and how well they went together. She was keeping her voice down, similar to the others as the applause had died down for a moment for the sorting to continue. She clapped politely for those who joined the other houses, cheered for any who joined theirs, though it didn’t seem to happen often. She found that slightly odd, and wondered why…

“Williams, Leanne!” 

A short girl with copper colored hair approached the stool, sitting down, and the hat covered her eyes. “I’m surprised to see a Williams…” Theo murmured to the group, leaning forward for them to hear him easier. “Any bets on house?”

“They’re known for a mix of Ravenclaws and Slytherins,” Draco murmured back, though there was a hint of disdain in his tone.

“A pity for her mother to do such a dreadful thing,” Pansy scoffed, her disgust clear. 

“What’s wrong?” Elara asked, looking at the others. It seemed as if they knew this girl, but yet didn’t. 

“The Williams are pure bloods,” Draco explained to Elara. He was about to scoff that she didn’t know this before remembering she didn’t have the knowledge of the magic world nor the ideals of being purebloods. He was going to have to remedy that...or maybe have Daphne do it for him. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to do this without being a glorified babysitter, especially with how shy she was. 

He would write to his mother, inform her and father of what happened, and ask her exactly how she meant when she asked Draco to watch over her if she was put into Slytherin. She couldn’t expect him to be around her twenty-four seven and not have his own life and social standings. 

“There’s only so many left, though we like the call the oldest and purest, at the time, the Sacred twenty-eight,” He continued. “Marie Williams, Leanne’s mother, is one of them...however, she ended up having a daughter, a half blood. No one really knows what happened there, the biggest rumors are she had a one night stand. The family, rightfully so, doesn’t talk about it because of the shame it brings to their house, since Leanne is now the heir and no longer will be able to help keep their line pure,” 

Elara frowned. Purebloods...halfbloods...muggle borns...did it really matter? They all had magic, wasn’t that the important thing? Even if muggles couldn’t, there were still things in the magical sense they could do that require no magic at all, like potions. They, technically, did it all the time, except they called it science and technology. 

She couldn’t help but shake her head a little. This was something she was going to have to do research on and gather some more information...there was so little she knew here, about the magical society, and magic in general...though she was now quite curious of her own family line. 

Draco took in the shake of her head, thinking it was based on confusion. Well, he wasn’t surprised. Twelve years with Muggles and not knowing anything of being a witch or a wizard, which was disgusting, in his book. Why do that and deny their heritage? The Potter twins should’ve been given to a proper wizarding family, in his opinion, not muggles, even if they were related. 

A witch and a wizard were better than muggles, after all. Though, purebloods were the best of them all. 

He opened his mouth to reply when the hat shouted. 

“Slytherin!” 

Elara, and the rest of her house cheered loudly for their new housemate. Draco glanced over at William’s, who was making her way over, and he leaned slightly for Elara to hear him. “I’ll tell you more about it when we actually have time,” He said. 

While he could’ve left it off to one of his friends, he knew it was best for him to do it, himself. While they all had the proper education, the Malfoy’s always had the best, so it must be the best that teaches. 

Plus, there were going to be many things Daphne was most likely going to have to teach her about being a witch, that Draco didn’t know, since he was clearly a wizard. His father would also expect it. 

Elara was a little surprised at Draco’s words, but nodded, giving him a smile. That would be useful, hearing from someone’s point of view rather than reading it. Leanne sat down at their table, next to Pansy. 

“Hi,” Leanne said with a nod to everyone. 

The group, and Elara, gave her a nod and hello as well. As the sorting continued, and Blaise being sorted last, and sorted into the Slytherin. The headmaster stood up. 

“I have a few important words to say before we begin our wonderful feast! Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” Dumbledore said and he clapped his hands. What strange words...but Elara didn’t have long to contemplate them and she jumped as the table in front of her was suddenly filled with food, wonderful, delicious looking food. More food than she had ever dreamed of! 

 

There was so much! Chicken, beef, a beef roast, fish, pork, potatoes of every type, mashed, baked, even chips and crisps! Green beans, roasted veggies, steamed veggies...it was just...there was so much! 

How was she to even choose from all this? 

She glanced up, looking at her brother, who was just as in much shock and awe as she was, and she wondered if her eyes were as big as his. He looked up at her, shaking his head some in disbelief and she nodded in agreement. 

“Better grab what you want quick,” Theo told her, reaching for some pork chops. “Before Crabbe and Goyle get it,” 

She glanced over at the two in question, blinking as they were piling food on their plates...and quite a lot. She hoped they didn’t eat themselves sick...she did not want to see that. 

But that was a good reminder for her...she needed to do the same. Her and Harry didn’t get much food at home, mostly just enough to survive, and then if they did anything bad...no food either, so their stomachs were quite small. She just hoped Harry remembered that too. Because if this was the spread for almost every meal, and she was sure it might be, at least, in terms of quantity because of how many students there were at each table, then they would be able to let their stomachs grow naturally. 

She just hoped the stunt in their growth wouldn’t be permanent, either.  
So she studied the food, trying to decide what looked good...that beef roast smelled amazing...so she reached out, taking a small portion of it, the veggies that were cooked with it, and some mashed potatoes, placing them on her plate. Her mouth was watering, her stomach let out a small rumble. 

Ordinarily, she might of been embarrassed but with the noise, she doubted they could really hear it. Plus, they were all talking to one another about something, she wasn’t really paying attention. She cut a small portion of the meat, not that it really needed it, it was so tender, and placed a bite in her mouth, her eyes growing twice their size once more. 

It was...delicious. No wonder Dudley was so big, if all his meals tasted like this. 

“You’re acting like you’ve never had a beef roast before,” Blaise said as he took in his own portion, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. Swallowing it, a frown came to his features and he sighed. “I’ve had better,” 

“What we have at the Manor is much better than this,” Draco boasted in agreement before taking a bite of his chicken. 

Elara just blinked in surprise at Blaise’s remark before blinking again and her gaze bounced from Blaise to Draco. This food wasn’t amazing? What in the world did they eat at home? Or was there something wrong with their taste buds? She couldn’t judge for the chicken, but this beef roast was perfect. 

“Hey, come on, now,” Theo said as he glanced over at Blaise. “Some people just don’t know how to make things right, or they’ve never had it another way. This could be the best one of her life,” He then grinned and looked to Elara. “But with how big your eyes are, I’d wager it is.” 

Elara nodded in agreement before taking a bite of her mashed potatoes, closing her eyes at the taste once again. Nice and warm...not lumpy. 

“Please tell me you’ve had mashed potatoes,” Pansy scoffed.

“Yes,” Elara said. “Just they were always lumpy,” And she did not like lumpy potatoes…

“Lumpy potatoes are so gross,” Daphne agreed. Draco nodded in response, his mouth full, and he swallowed. 

“Agreed,”

“I still say you guys are crazy,” Theo said with a shake of his head. “Potatoes with skin! Super delicious!” 

“Lumpy potatoes aren’t bad,” Blaise protested. 

And thus the conversation steered towards that, rather than Elara’s eating habits. Elara noticed that Leanne had been glancing over at them every now and again but didn’t say anything. She wondered if the girl didn’t feel comfortable with speaking with the group she was currently hanging out with, and made a mental note to talk to her outside this group. 

But soon, her small plate was done, so she pushed it away from her, reaching for her goblet and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, which was an interesting flavor. However, Daphne frowned as she saw the skinny witch not taking seconds with such a small portion to begin with. 

“Not trying anything else?” 

Elara blinked and looked over to Daphne, a moment of sheer panic going through her. She didn’t want to bring up her Aunt and Uncle, not even sure how with that. Even though they weren’t there, part of Elara was worried they would find out and then she, and then Harry, would be punished. 

No, best to wait. 

“My brother had bought a lot of candy when I found him,” Elara explained. It wasn’t technically a lie, though she didn’t eat as much as she was going to make out she did. “I’ve never tried some of it, so I ate quite a bit.”

But that reminded her!

“Oh! Uhm...I have a question,” Elara said, suddenly turning shy. She wasn’t sure if she should ask but...she still was rather confused of Ron’s behavior. 

“Yeah?” Theo asked. 

“Uhm...so I opened a chocolate frog, and my brother’s friend acted...strange once I had my card. Is there...something I don’t know about? Isn’t it chosen at random?” Elara asked, her stomach churning. Hopefully she could catch up quickly with the knowledge of the wizarding world. 

The group exchanged looks, and it even looked like Leanne was interested in the answer. After a small silence, it was Draco who finally spoke. “Your first chocolate frog card is supposed to reveal a bit about who you are. Some people take it quite seriously while others don’t. Rumor has it that the makers of it spell the card to tell who is first opening it and not, to make it accurate. The rest of the time they are random.” 

“But everyone can agree, your first card is interesting if that’s the case,” Theo said and he cocked his head to the side. “Who’d you get?” 

“Morgan Le Fay,” Elara answered.

“Amazing healer, apparently a dark witch,” Daphne said. “Mostly she was known for disagreeing with Merlin a lot, though most say she was his enemy. Any idea who your brother got?” 

“Dumbledore,” Elara answered.

The group was silent before Theo let out a snort, Blaise started chuckling, as did Draco and even Pansy snickered. Elara frowned, looking back and forth between the group. “What?” 

“Dumbledore is...pretty similar to Merlin,” Daphne said, a smile still on her pretty features. 

“So the fact you two were sorted into rival houses...well, does say something about your cards,” Theo grinned. 

Elara frowned slightly. She didn’t want to be an enemy to her brother...she loved him, and they were a packaged pair. She would do anything for him. 

“Not everyone in Slytherin is bad,” Draco said as he looked to the small witch next to him. The fact that they always had to defend themselves with this was irksome, especially since they were the best house, but no one saw that, nor cared…

“Merlin was actually in Slytherin,” Draco continued. “Many famous witches and wizards were,”

“Yeah, just because we’re rivals doesn’t mean you and your brother can’t still be close,” Theo nodded, ignoring the look Draco was giving him. “It’s just funny since she was an enemy of Merlin, and now you two are in the rival house. That’s all,” 

Elara nodded, understanding the humor that was behind it, though there was a small bit of worry about the rivalry between their houses. Perhaps people were making too much of it...she would see. Still, she hoped her and her brother would still remain as close as they were now. 

 

Soon, the feast started to wind down, as students gradually ate their fill. Elara had been shocked with the amount of food Crabbe and Goyle had been able to get down without making themselves sick. The headmaster stood up once more, smiling at the grandhall. 

“Hello new and old students,” He said, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! A note to first years, and some older students, is that the Forbidden Forest is strictly...well, forbidden to all students. Our Caretaker, Mister Filch,” He then motioned over to the man standing near the doorway, “Would like me to remind you all of the banned items for this year; there is a copy of it in his office, should you wish to review it. He would also like me to remind all of you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors.

“Also, the Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. If you’re interested in playing for your house team, you should contact Madam Hooch.

“And last, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds...to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death.” 

Murmurs were heard all around the Great Hall at that, and Elara frowned, a trickle of worry going through her. Sure, she could imagine that there were probably some parts of a magical school that might be off limits, depending on your age and magic property, or like a forest filled with creatures…

But what had that been? 

“Is that...normal?” Elara quietly asked Draco. That had seemed so...dramatic. And bizarre. Who says that to children? 

“ I have no idea,” Draco murmured back, not enjoying that answer. But he wasn’t quite sure what she meant, though he did find the wording strange as well, and it seemed they weren’t the only ones. 

Elara’s frown grew but she turned her attention back to the headmaster, who was waiting for the murmurs to die down before he continued. 

“And now, bedtime!” 

Elara stood up, as did the rest of the Slytherin, though she followed her fellow first-years towards the prefects, standing at the door, one girl and one boy. 

The girl had dark brown hair, and dark eye shadow decorated her eyelids, actually making her green eyes pop. She had a bored expression across her features, her arms crossed across her chest. Next to her stood a dark haired boy...Elara couldn’t tell if his hair was dark brown or black, with steel colored eyes. His expression seemed neutral, and then he smiled at them as they approached. 

“I’m Corvus,” The boy said. “This is Gemma. We’ll be your prefects for the year. If you’ll follow us, we’ll show you to the common room but pay attention. Ours is harder to find than the other houses,” 

“And once we get there,” Gemma said with a yawn. “We’ll give you the house rules and blah blah blah...follow us,” She then waved her hand and started walking, as Corvus walked along with her. 

Elara followed along with them, though she wished she could say goodnight to her brother. This would be the first night of many that...they wouldn’t be together, and she wasn’t sure how well she would sleep, nor how her brother would fair. Maybe she would have time to see him tomorrow…

She followed the prefects, as did the others, and she noticed they were heading down further and further into the castle. It was starting to feel colder and a bit more damp. She was wondering why when Corvus spoke up. 

“Our common room is in the dungeons,” He explained as they walked. “There's no portrait, no distinctive marker. Just you remembering how to get down here and which turns to take. Don’t worry, we'll take it easy on you and help in the beginning,” 

“You coddle them too much,” Gemma complained as they all walked. She had her hands tucked behind her hands and she glanced back at the first years. It felt like she was judging them before turning her attention forward. 

Elara just swallowed, the butterflies in her stomach returning. She studied the way they were going the best she could, but everything in the dungeon seemed...the same. But soon, they took a turn and ended up towards a dead end. 

“Now, this is very important,”Corvus said. “This is the password for the current time; it changes every fortnight. So once you come in, please watch the common room board for changes of the password. If you don’t know it, you can’t get in, which will mean you sit here waiting for a fellow Slytherin to come by and let you in.”

He then turned to the wall and said clearly. “Salazar.”

The wall, brick by brick, like the one in Diagon alley but much quicker, opened and revealed a passageway. The prefects led the way inside, and at first, it was quite dark, with only a little bit of lighting from some lanterns to lead the way. Soon though, it brightened, and the two prefects moved out of the way, revealing their common room. 

Elara let out a soft gasp, and she heard a few of her fellow first-years do the same. The room was filled with soft lighting, and decorated within the Slytherin color scheme. Dark leather couches and chairs were around the big room, as well as tables and chairs. There was a fire in the fireplace, helping to keep off the slight chill they had picked up within the dungeon, and keeping the common room feeling warm. But what Elara loved the most were the windows. 

She knew with how far down they were, sunlight would be impossible to see, so she had assume there wouldn’t be any. Or, since she saw the ceiling in the Great Hall, they would be bewitched. But that wasn’t so. 

She took a few steps away from the group towards the closest window, peeking out, a smile coming to her features as she saw a school of fish nearby. They were…

“While we may not get a view of the outdoors, we get something much more unique,” Corvus said as he glanced over at Elara, a small smile on his features before he turned back to the group. “We’re under the lake. You can see a lot of aquatic life swim by, and sometimes, if you’re lucky, you can see the Giant Squid swim by, too.” 

While Elara would’ve loved to have seen the grounds, this made up for it ten fold. The water shimmering and how the lights all hit gave the common room something special, not just from the view. 

She loved it. 

“Alright,” Gemma said, her face serious. “Pay attention. We’ve got some ground rules for you kids, and following them will serve you well. Don’t follow them and...well, your time in Slytherin is going to be hell.”  
Corvus glanced over at Gemma, with a look that Elara couldn’t decipher, before turning to the group. “Rule number one. Slytherins stick together and take care of their own. Once you’re outside this common room, if you see a fellow Slytherin in trouble, you help or you go get help.” 

“Doesn’t matter if you hate them, doesn’t matter if they kicked your damn owl,” Gemma chimed in. You help them, no exceptions. Personal grudges stay private, but we’ll add more to that in a minute.” 

“Rule Two. Image is everything here. Don’t do anything that will make us look bad.” Corvus said. 

“Rule Three. You can do whatever the hell you want to a fellow Slytherin as revenge in private. If you’re gonna do it in public, either make sure you don’t get caught, or you are absolutely sure you are alone.” Gemma said as she ticked off a third finger before bringing up four and she continued to speak. 

“Rule Four. While we Slytherins do stick together, we do expect you to try and solve your own damn problems. Don’t expect help from others unless they’re your friends, allies, it will personally help them, they owe you one, or it has something to do with the rules we’re telling you.” 

“Rule Five is one of the most important of these rules, so listen to us carefully,” Corvus said, taking a moment to pause, his eyes sweeping over the first year students. “You may make friends with the other Houses, and that’s fine. But remember: your House comes first,” 

“Don’t do anything that’ll make them look good, or to help them earn points,” Gemma said with a firm nod. She glanced over at a clock on a nearby wall before shrugging. “Well, that’s it for me. Oh! Before I forget..a caveat: certain members of Slytherin are partially exempt from these rules,” 

Elara saw a bit of movement from the corner of her, turning, and saw Draco puffed up slightly like a peacock with a smirk on his features. 

“And it isn’t you, Malfoy,” Corvus said. Draco deflated slightly, a scowl on his features. Who the hell did this man think he was, saying that he wasn’t exempt from certain rules? He was Draco Lucius Malfoy! 

 

“Right now, none of you are. As time goes on, maybe that’ll change, maybe it won’t. Your best bet for right now is to follow the rules and just try to earn us points and not lose them. Your safest bet is to just earn points by doing your studies and answering questions correctly and to keep your head down,” Gemma barked out, narrowing her eyes. “We Slytherins have won the cup six years in a row right now, I don’t want some big headed first years mucking it up for us. Got it? Good. First year girls with me, first year boys with Corvus. We’ll show you to your dorms,” 

Elara blinked, her head somewhat spinning as she followed the prefect, the group breaking off into small groups separated by sex. There weren’t many first year Slytherin students it seemed this year. But what really had her reeling was those rules. Revenge in private? Not getting any help unless it benefits them or they owe them? What kind of rules were those…? Did her brother have something similar in Gryffindor? Did all houses have some type of rule book besides the school rules?

Hopefully in the morning, she could ask her brother. 

They made their way over to a staircase, and she noticed another one not too far away from theirs. She followed Gemma up the stairs, until they arrived at a certain level, and Gemma pointed to the door behind her with her thumb. “This is your dorms. All your stuff is already there, so the bed behind your trunk is yours. Now, normally, it’s five to a room, but since there’s only one extra of you, you guys just ended up getting a slightly bigger room so it can hold six beds. Your next few days are you just getting to spend some time wandering around the castle, getting a feel for it, and figuring out where all your classes are. I have no idea who’s gonna lead that; hopefully it’s Corvus. Anyway...get some sleep. Welcome to Slytherin,” She said before she continued up the stairs. 

Elara looked to Daphne, and the black haired witch gave a soft shrug before moving over to the door, opening it. Elara followed her in, taking in the decor. It was still decorated in Slytherin colors.She had black curtains hanging from her bed, with green blankets and silver sheets. Next to the beds was a nightstand that seemed to double as a mini bookcase, and there were also a armoire with a dresser drawer, all a dark color. She kept looking around, spotting a door, and she made her way over, peeking it open and noticing it was a bathroom, with showers, a few tubs, and toilets. 

Elara was actually quite overwhelmed a bit with everything, and a little worried about not sleeping since her brother wasn’t with her. They had shared a room, and a bed, for twelve years now...hopefully they both got some sleep. 

Elara was feeling quite tired, so she made her way over to her trunk, deciding she would unpack sometime tomorrow. She found her pjs, some old shorts of Dudley’s, and a matching shirt. She glanced over to her left and her right, wanting to see who her bed mates were. Thankfully, for her, it was Daphne to her left, and Leanne to her right. 

Millie seemed nice, but she hadn’t talked much at dinner. Elara wasn’t quite sure about Pansy...the girl didn’t seem to like her for some strange reason, and Tracey Davis seemed to follow Pansy around. But Elara will admit, she found Tracey to be quite pretty. Her strawberry blond hair fell neatly past her shoulders, and she had a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and pretty green eyes.  
Though Elara knew it would probably be best to introduce herself to him, she could feel her eyes struggling to stay open. While some of the other girls were busy changing in front of each other, Elara, Millie, and Leanne snuck into the bathroom, each claiming a shower stall, and changed out of their uniforms and into their PJs. Elara was the first girl finished, and she pulled back the shower curtain, returning to her room. She hung up her uniform in her armoire, crawling into bed, and getting underneath the covers. 

It seemed she wasn’t the only one who was tired, as the others had crawled into their own beds as well, and soon, Leanne and Millie were coming out and placed their things up, and crawled into bed as well. 

As Elara closed her eyes, wondering about what the future would hold with school, her brother, and her house...but she was also realized she never heard back about Rogue. She would have to ask about that tomorrow, when she saw Professor McGonagall again. 

And within no time at all, Elara fell asleep, with a small smile on her face.


	5. Letters to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get an insight into Draco's relationship with his parents and his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know, right? Two chapters in two days? Amazing! Now, there is something you need to know about this chapter, so please bear with me with the author note!
> 
> These are going to be chapters that give you a little better insight to not only Draco as he grows and changes, but his relationship with his parents. These chapters aren't going to be common, probably only happening at certain moments. BUT it isn't just going to be Draco's letters either...there will be letters from his parents so you can see their own ways of talking with Draco. Those will probably be rare, but will still happen.
> 
> I'm also toying with the idea of using some of these as ways for you to see into the mind of other characters. We shall see! 
> 
> And without further ado, the next chapter!

    Though Draco Malfoy was quite tired, there was still one, technically, two more things that must be done before he went to bed; he must write to his parents. While his Mother would've been quite understanding, and willing to wait a few more days before receiving a letter from him, his Father would want one as soon as possible and since he couldn't summon his owl from their common room, or dorm, it was going to have to wait until the morning. From what Corvus told them before he left them for the evening, tomorrow was going to include a tour of the castle, showing them how to get to their classes, and then letting them explore. So most of his morning, and possibly afternoon, was going to be busy as well, and he won't have time to write a letter.   
  
Best to get it done with now.   
  
He opened his trunk, bringing out some papers, an ink bottle, a quill, two envelopes, and a wax seal, maxing his way over to one of the desks in the room, sitting himself down on the chair. He turned on a lantern, bright enough for him to see, yet dim enough that it shouldn't bother his roommates.   
  
Not that he really cared, but he'd rather them not see his letters.   
  
He uncorked his ink bottle, setting it to the side, and he dipped the tip of his quill in, letting the ink drip a bit before putting it to paper, and he began to write.  

_Dear Father,_

_I have been put in Slytherin, though we knew that was going to happen regardless. All my friends have made it to their proper House as well, so I will continue to build and secure my friendships and alliances with them. I do remember though, I am a Malfoy, and I am above them in many ways. I remember you lessons well, Father._

_However, I must also tell you of good and bad news. I will begin with the bad; I did not secure a good impression with Harry Potter. We had a bit of a misunderstanding, though looking back on it now, it is clear that he misunderstood because of how he was raised with those Muggles. All I was trying to say was that you needed to be careful with who you hang around, as it can come back to bite you, as you have told me._

_Now the good; Elara Potter has been sorted into Slytherin, and we have a good...I'm not sure if I can call it friendship, but I believe it will get there quite quickly. I know you said that it would be best to try and secure Harry Potter's friendship before his sister's, but I think now my best bet would be to befriend Elara and then have her explain that it was just a misunderstanding, so I can try again_

_Though the problem with this new plan is that Harry Potter has been sorted into Gryffindor, and will be, no doubt, fed false information about us. Not only from the youngest Weasley boy (he has befriended him, it seems), but just from the Gryffindors in general. I am hoping that his own sister being placed in Slytherin might make him think before accepting whatever they say. We shall see, though._

_It is starting to get late, so I will write to you again soon to let you know how I am finding Hogwarts, and my classes are going. I can tell you right now that while the castle is beautiful, it pales in comparison to our manor. Though I doubt there is much that can best it.  
_

_I hope you and Mother are doing well._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco._

Draco looked over his letter to his father, nodding his head. It looked and sounded good, to him, so he set it aside so the ink could dry and he could write to his mother. This letter was going to be a little different from the one he had written to his father, considering what he had promised her. He wanted to know what exactly was expected of him, but he still didn't want to babysit too much. He was fine with helping in the beginning, but as Gemma said, she needed to be able to solve her own problems. Especially if she wanted to survive in Slytherin. 

Dipping his quill once more, he placed it on the page and began to write. 

_Dearest Mother,_

_I know my letter won't be as long as you would like it to be, but it is getting late here. I know, I could wait a few days and tell you then, but there things I needed to tell Father quite quickly, and right now is the best time to do it, since tomorrow is touring the grounds and exploring._

_As we knew would happen, I have been sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat was barely touching my head when it shouted it, which made me very thrilled. All my friends have been sorted into our House as well, which is quite pleasing, not just for me, but for our families. Imagine if Daphne had been sorted into Hufflepuff! Her mother would've been beside herself! Of course, Hufflepuff is better than Gryffindor, so perhaps I should've changed it to that._

_I will tell you what I told, though in shorter detail since I know you're wondering about what house a certain witch was sorted in to. I had a misunderstanding with Harry Potter, and now, no longer have a good impression with him. I blame the way the Muggles raised him. Now, I know you're wondering why I am telling you this._  
  
_That witch you asked me to look after? The one we met in Diagon Alley? That was Elara Potter. I didn't even know it until the Sorting, though she did try to tell me her name at one point on the train. Yes, I had found her, and I helped her, as promised. She had lost her brother within the crowd and stayed within our compartment. When Pansy asked for her name, she mumbled it, and all Pansy heard was Lara Porter. Looking back, I should've clarified or made sure, or even saw it myself. But those are both common names in the Muggle World, so I made no thought of it, even though I was a little suspicious_. 

_She also lost her brother before the boats, since no one told them how many to a boat there was, so she sat with me, Theo, Blaise, and Daphne._

_Now, here comes part of my questions that I wish to ask. Elara Potter was sorted into Slytherin (Her brother Gryffindor). You said that I was just to help her the best I can until she was sorted. Now, mother, I am fine with helping to look and help her, but I also don't wish to become her babysitter the whole time and the whole term. I am aware I'm going to befriend her, since Father wants me to try and befriend her brother, even though he has offended me and humiliated me in front of our peers, but I will still try, though I will be going through Lara this time._

_So, mother, what all do you expect me to do besides helping her through the ropes of learning the rules and how to survive Slytherin? As I said, I will be trying to befriend her, but if we don't click, I would like to know what exactly you still expect me to do, so I can keep my promise to you, mother._

_I'm sorry, mother, but I am getting pretty tired. I will write to you again within a few days with more details about my time here at Hogwarts, and about my classes. I hope you and Father are doing well._

_Love,_

_Draco._

A small yawn escaped him. It was time for bed. He reached for the envelopes, writing his parents on each one, stopped up his ink bottle, wiped off his pen, and reached for the envelopes. He folded his letter to his father, making sure the ink was truly dry, and then placed it in the envelope. To his mother's, he gently blew on it until the ink was dry, folding it and doing the same. He reached for the wax seal, placing it down on the flap. 

Unlike the ones muggles used, this one was spelled. Only one of Malfoy blood could use it, and it was magically heated to seal instantly, and the Malfoy crest appeared. He then did the same to his mother's letter, flipping them over. With all this done, he could sleep. 

He stood up, taking his things and he placed them back in his trunk, turning back around to turn off the lantern, and he crawled into his new bed, moving the curtains to cover his bed, before settling down. 

His bed at the Manor was better...he missed his bed. But it would have to do. And so, Draco Malfoy closed his eyes, falling to sleep, missing his family home and his parents...


	6. Inner Workings of Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi. Yes, it has been six months...give or take a bit, but hey, I'm here! I honestly struggled with this chapter...a lot. There was more I wanted to add but it just wasn't working, at all, so I'm probably going to be doing a side story of this as deleted scenes. We'll see on how many I end up doing, they might just become bonus chapters here. 
> 
> Life has also been incredibly up and down for me, but I'm hoping to get a lot more done with this story now that my inspiration is back. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, on to Chapter Six! 
> 
> Also, this is probably one of my longest chapters to date. Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy was the type of boy whose attitude depended on how he was woken up. He enjoyed his sleep, and enjoyed waking to his leisure, be it early or late, though it tended to be early more often than not. At his home, he had a nice spelled alarm clock that played his favorite song, if he needed to be up by a certain time, and that would usually leave him in a good mood, and ready to face the day.

What did not help him with that regard, was his *friends* waking up early, chatting away, and trunks being slammed as they, no doubt, were getting their clothes out. With a scowl, he sat up, throwing back his curtains, and he glared at the first person he saw, who happened to be Theo, who just smiled at Draco in return.

"Can you lot be any louder?!" Draco snapped.

"Probably," Theo answered agreeably, not really ruffled by his friend's outburst, or the snap to him. He and the others had been raised around the grumpy Malfoy to know his friend was all bark with this snap, and was quite used to it. Of course, that didn't mean that bark wouldn't turn into a bite though, so it was going to be a rare occurrence for this to happen. Maybe.

"We weren't that loud, Malfoy," Blaise said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then who the hell slammed down their trunk lid?" Draco demanded to know as he slid out of bed, his arms raised above his head as he stretched, his muscles burning slightly in a pleasant way.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Crabbe said, a slight hint of nerves in his voice. "Put it down a little harder than I thought."

Draco couldn't help but sigh. He wasn't surprised it was Crabbe, or if it had been Goyle. Those two were pretty big for their age, and did have some strength on them; one of the biggest reasons he had those two shadow him, besides his and their parents being friends and it was expected of them to have some sort of kinship.

"Just do better about that, Crabbe," Draco said though it was more of a command, one that Crabbe heard, and Goyle knew was also aimed at him, should he do this in the future. Draco made his way over to his trunk, pulling out a pair of dark pants, a nice green shirt, and a pair of dark shoes. Even if today was just going to be a day to explore, that didn't mean Draco was going to dress down.

A Malfoy always looked their best, no matter what, even within their own home.

He turned to look at Theo and Blaise, the two being dressed already, and dressed nicely as well. Crabbe and Goyle, on the other hand, were still in their pajamas, so he turned to them. "Crabbe, Goyle: bathroom. Theo, Blaise: Out."

The four boys nodded to their leader, each heading in the way they were supposed to go, and Draco let out a soft sigh as both doors closed, shaking his head. Now he just needed to get dressed, and hope that Lara wasn't down there with the others. He also needed to send his letter to his mother as soon as possible.

With that, he quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his day clothes. He opened his amorie, taking a look at himself in the full length mirror before nodding, shutting the doors. He'd also need to hang his clothes up. Thankfully, they had the weekend to do that before classes started on Monday.

A soft knock was heard from the bathroom door, and Draco called at his bodyguards that it was fine to come out, before leading their way out of their dorms, and into the common room below, where it was mostly filled with first years.

He saw most of his friends there, though it seemed Daphne and Lara were still upstairs. That worked perfectly for him.

As he approached, he motioned his friends to come closer, so no one else could overhear his conversation.

"Listen," He said as he looked to each one, though he mostly kept his eyes on Pansy, making sure she heard this the most. Based on the train, he had a feeling Pansy was not going to be liking Lara, or this situation. "We know the rules of Slytherin; we lived and breathed them since we were born. Lara has not, so we are going to be giving her two weeks of a free pass, so she can understand these rules-"

"What?!" Pansy shrieked loudly, some of the other first years glancing over at the group, and some of the older students as well. Theo shushed her, and Pansy lowered her voice before snapping. "Why does the Miss Famous Potter Girl get a free pass! That's not fair, Draco!"

"Because Pansy, if you would let me finish," Draco snapped back, his irritation clear to the girl. "My father is hoping for me to secure a friendship with both of them. Since my first conversation with Potter didn't work at all,"

Theo let out a snort. It had crashed and burned.

Draco shot Theo a glare before turning his attention back to the pug faced girl in front of him. "It'll be easier to talk to Potter when I have Lara on my side, maybe explain it was a misunderstanding. However..." Draco looked at his friends, lowering his voice even more, that even they had to strain to hear him. "This next bit doesn't leave this circle, got it?"

Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy nodded their head, noting the seriousness in Draco's voice. Draco nodded in return. "I told you guys about how Mother and I ran into a girl, at a dressing room? Orphan, quite small? Didn’t know anything about being a witch?"

Again, there was a nod.

"Well, mother had me promise if I saw her again, just to help her, until she was sorted. And even then, just do small things to help her out, unless she was sorted into Slytherin. And...well, that girl, was Elara Potter," Draco said.

Theo couldn't help but blink. "Well...that's a coincidence..." But that did explain more about the rules, or lack thereof, for a while. Draco was a momma's boy, no matter how hard he tried to please his father, as they all did. But if Draco made a promise to his mother, well...there was no way Draco wasn't going to keep it.

Pansy inwardly scowled. She wasn't happy about Elara getting a free pass, that much was clear. It really wasn't the way of Slytherin...however, as Theo had thought, it made more sense, both reasons.

"So, again. Two weeks, no punishments for the rules," Draco clarified. "I have a letter to mother ready to go to ask how much help I'm supposed to give, since we do want her to fit into with Slytherin, and that can't happen if we're always her shadow."

"No worries, Malfoy," Theo said with a nod. "We'll do what we can." Besides, Elara did seem nice...if a bit...quiet, and shy. She would need to get that doormat sign off of her though.

Blaise opened up his mouth to reply, glancing up at the staircase, spotting a beaming Elara in more hand me downs, and Daphne following right behind her. "Elara incoming, I'll fill Daphne in later." He murmured, so the group could move and not look so suspicious.

"Morning, everybody!" Daphne chirped as they approached the group, a dark brow raising slightly as her close group of friends looked up. There was something going on there...but she was sure she would be filled in later.

"Good morning," Elara said shyly, giving the group a wide smile still. She was so excited for their tour, and she was hoping she could find her brother, tell him about her own common room and dorm, and in return, hear about his.

Also maybe they could explore together!

"Oh great," Theo said with a grin. "You're a morning person!"

"Oh...uhm, yeah, I can be," Elara nodded to Theo. "Just...how can you not be happy and excited being here?" It was a dream come true.

"You should see my manor," Draco said with a small shrug. "The castle here is nice, but it pales in front of my home,"

Elara blinked for a moment before giving a small, mental, shrug. If she and her brother had had a good home, maybe it would be different too. Maybe she would see the castle as beautiful and wonderful, but still miss the looks and feel of it. But, sadly, her and her brother didn't have that, as the others did.

Plus, with that, it made it clear that Draco's family had money. Which, nothing wrong with that, but there were some very beautiful manors with breathtaking views. And with the Malfoy's being part of a magical family, she was sure there were some spells or things placed...well, Elara was now quite curious, herself.

Before any more conversation was had, Corvus came over closer to the first years, gaining their attention. "Okay, morning, guys. I'm sure you're excited for the tour, but probably wanting breakfast more than anything. That's going to be one of our stops, but because we're in the dungeons already, we're going to start here and make our way up. The rest of the houses are doing the same; sticking to their floor first, then a pit stop, and then continuing on, so we don't accidentally run into each other. So, stick close, and follow me!"

A jolt of excitement went through her at the words, and her hands shook a little as she practically vibrated in place before following the small group over towards Corvus. She was going to do her best to pay attention and learn the layout! That way she'd never get lost and can help her brother if he did, knowing it might take him some time to memorize all this.

 

Oh, Goodness, was Elara's head spinning. She knew the castle was huge, that much was obvious when they floated up to it, but she didn't realize how vast it really was...and she didn't really need to know all of it! Not yet, at least. She only needed to find her core classes. But there were so many passages, and then the fact that the staircases changed; who designed that!? That seemed like an accident waiting to happen. Corvus had showed them some ways to the other classes if that happened, but that was just...

And then the fact that they were warned to be careful of the portraits! That some had some wicked senses of humor, and might send you going the wrong way just for fun, even if you were a first year.

Though Elara was pretty sad she barely saw or spoke to her brother. She had given him a wave when she saw him in the Great Hall, but all the Prefects had said to join your House table, and the same happened for lunch as well. Though now they were finished for the day, and could explore at their leisure, Elara was worried about going off on her own. The only place she felt knowledgeable about getting to was the Great Staircase, and the Great Hall...which, granted, for the staircase, she only had to go up a few other steps before being there.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had gone to find the Owlery, so Draco could send a letter. Blaise and Theo were currently playing a game called...Exploding Snap, she thought, while Pansy and Daphne watched, cheering the two on.

Really, what Elara wanted to do right now was to find her brother, and find out about her pet. She still hadn’t received word about Rogue from Professor McGonagall, but even she wasn’t sure where to find the headmistress.

Elara glanced over at one of the couches, where Corvus sat, two dark redhead twins sitting on his side, one resting her head on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around hers, while the other was pouting during their conversation. A few other of higher years laughed, and Elara swallowed nervously. Corvus had seemed incredibly nice, but she also didn’t want to disturb him…

She must have been staring too long, because one of the other girl’s hanging around said quite loudly. “Oooo! Better watch yourself, Cari! I think you might have some competition with that first year!”

Elara felt herself grow warm as everyone turned to look at her. Corvus blinked, as did the twin resting on his shoulder, before she grinned. “Then I’ve gotta give her props for excellent taste in men! He is quite a looker, isn’t he?”

Elara blinked, not having expecting that reaction. But then again, she was only twelve, while he was seventeen...and she could really look at boys and say if they were cute or not. She really wasn’t sure if she was supposed to answer that or not, so she stayed silent, and the twin, Cari, smiled reassuringly at her.

Corvus just chuckled and shook his head at his girlfriend before turning to look at Elara. “Elara, right? You need something?”

“Look at you being all serious and a perfect Prefect!” The other twin teased, poking Corvus in the side before standing, and she made her way over to Elara. “Look, Cari! Isn’t she so cute? With that red hair, we could probably parade her off as our youngest sister! Wouldn’t that be fun for dress up?”

“Ooo! It would!” Cari chirped in agreement, standing up and making her way over as well.

Elara could feel her mouth turn to sand, her belly churning with nerves. Just what was going on...and her nerves doubled as the two twins approached her, her eyes darting between the two.

“Hey!” A boy’s voice shouted before...no, not a boy. He had to be a teenager. He was wearing black clothes and dark blue jeans, and his hair was a dark brown. But what stood out the most to Elara was his baby blue eyes. “The hell, Tia, Cari! Are you tryin’ to replace me?”

“As if that could ever happen,” Tia, or was it Cari, said with a snort.

“Come on, Vale, you know we always wanted a little sister!” Cari, or Tia, said with a small pout.

“You have one!” Vale said with a roll of his own eyes. “Tia, you were born first, and Cari was second.”

“...it’s different!” The twins chimed in together.

“Just wait till I tell Ma!” Vale said with a dramatic sniffle. “Tryin’ to replace me so soon all over again. My poor heart…Corv, dude! You still love me right?!”

“Sure, Vale,” Corvus chuckled, standing up, and he made his way over to the nervous first year.

Elara couldn’t believe what was going on as she watched the bickering...siblings? Were they siblings? With the way they acted and their conversation, it made it seem so. But their main features seemed so different...from what she could tell anyway. She was so absorbed into it that she missed Corvus kneeling down in front of her until he spoke, making her jump slightly.

“Don’t worry about them,” Corvus said with a reassuring smile. “They’re always like this. That’s Tia, Cari, and Vale Liscentia,” He motioned with his hand to each one, though Elara was sure she was still going to be clueless once the twins were in uniform. “Did you need me for something, Elara?”

Elara looked at Corvus, unaware of Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne watching her, and she nodded her head.

“Yeah? What is it? I’ll try to help the best as I can,” Corvus reassured.

“You're too soft, Corv!” Gemma cried from the couch, but Corvus ignored her.

“Uhm...I…” Elara began before swallowing hard, wringing her hands together. “I...have a pet raven...Professor...McGonagall was supposed to tell me by today if I can keep him as my owl. And...my brother...he’s in Gryffindor. I haven’t gotten to see him all day besides glances, and I’d like...but I don’t know how or where to find him…”

“Well,” Corvus said after he heard her requests. “I can only help a little with your brother; I only know a few places to look there, but I can help ask around. As for Professor McGonagall, I can help with that. Do you want me to lead you there?”

Relief washed through the young witch and she nodded her head eagerly. She knew she was going to need to travel through the halls alone at some point, but her head still felt stuffed with so much information, that she was sure to get lost without someone there with her. It made her feel better knowing someone who had been here for so long, who knew the way, would be with her.

But it was strange feeling to know she felt this stuffed with just knowing how to get to class...what would happen once she actually started learning magic? The new rules, the new subjects, the spells...the…

Her head was spinning more at the thought.

“I can do that,” Corvus said, pulling Elara out of her thoughts. “C’mon.”

Corvus stood to his full height, going over to who had to be Cari, who was still playfully bickering with her siblings, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Cari paused, giving Corvus a loving smile as he kissed her cheek. “See you later, hot stuff.”

“Be careful out there, Corv!” Tia said.

“If you spot Sal, tell him we’re still on for meeting at the Library after dinner!” Vale chirped, waving to his sister’s boyfriend before turning back to his sisters. “After all I’ve done for you too!”

Corvus rolled his eyes playfully at the bantering siblings, most of the older students watching and laughing along with it. Elara couldn’t help but watch for another moment before turning and following Corvus out of the common room and into the halls, sticking close. There were quite a lot of students out and about, which was making it hard to know exactly where she was going. But as long as Corvus was in her sights, she should be okay.

“Don’t worry,” Corvus said, looking down at her with a reassuring smile. “I won’t let you get lost. And I wouldn’t bat an eye at the twins and Vale; that’s just who they are.”

“They seem…” Elara said, trying to find the right word, especially since she didn’t want to insult them.

“Unique? Energetic? Loud? Out there? Beat to their own drum?” Corvus supplied for her with a smile, and Elara nodded. “Yeah, they are that, and more. But they’re good people, so, if you ever need some help, they’ll most likely be willing to help, Vale, especially. I know you won’t know this, but Vale was actually one of the top students in the whole second year, and we’re pretty much expecting the same for his third. So if you need some help with your course work, he’s a good study buddy.”

“Are...you sure they’d be willing to help?” Elara asked, quickly moving to the side to not run into another student before glancing up at Corvus. Those rules she was told last night were still fresh in her mind. “Didn’t Gemma say last night…”

“Ah...yeah,” Corvus said with a shake of his head. “That’s true for most Slytherins, but remember when we said that some of those rules don’t apply to some students? Vale, Tia, Cari, and myself apply, mostly because we still do follow the two major rules, and, well...those three can get some great revenge, and there’s really no telling them what to do. They are not people you wanna get on their shit list. Though you still might want to be careful with how much you ask with other people around, until you can confidently say you’re friends. Alone though, ask away,”

Elara tucked that information away, glad to know there were some people she could go to without having to worry about all these rules. She was still trying to learn all the new things about being a witch, and now this for her own house, and finding her way across the grounds? That was a lot for her brain. But then a thought came to her.

“Does...that mean I shouldn’t have approached you, just now?” She asked.

“Hmm...I’m a bit more complicated since I’m a Prefect,” Corvus answered after a thoughtful hum. “In this, nah, you should’ve. I will warn you though, some Prefects, like Gemma, will probably turn you down unless you have good reasons. Like, if I had been you, and she said no, I would’ve brought up that since I can’t tell who is in Slytherin since no one is in uniform, it was likely for me to ask for help from someone outside our house, and then we’d look like we can’t take care of our own.”

Corvus glanced down at the young witch, noticing the perplexed look on her features, and he let out a soft laugh. “Don’t worry, Elara, you’ll get it. Everything right now is just a bit overwhelming. Even some of the ones who were born and raised into the Slytherin rules of life are going to need some adjusting. Just be yourself, alright?”

Elara looked up at Corvus, noticing his reassuring smile, and she returned it, giving him a nod. The Sorting Hat had told her being in Slytherin will help her grow, and help her make true friends. Maybe she was slowly making one already, even if he was much higher in grade as her.

Corvus stopped in front of a door that said Teacher’s Lounge on it, giving it a rap. After a few moments, the door opened, and instectivly, Elara looked up only to see…

No one.

“Ah! Corvus!” She heard a small voice squeak causing Elara to glance down, seeing a..very short white haired man. She was taller than he was, and that never happened! Even Harry was a little taller than her! Not by much though. “And Elara Potter! An interesting surprise so early in the school year. Is there something you need?”

“Hello, Professor Flitwick,” Corvus greeted the Charm’s teacher. “I was just wondering if Professor McGonagall is in here, or if you have any idea where she is at the moment. Elara has a question for her,”

“I’m right here, Mr. Sentus,” She heard an older woman call out. Professor Flitwick moved out of the way, and Professor McGonagall appeared, looking down at Elara. “Yes, Miss. Potter?”

Elara felt her nerves flare up again; she was really going to need to get this under control… “Oh, uhm...I was wondering...if you had any news about if my raven could be my pet?”

There was silence for several moments before the headmistress spoke up. “I was going to inform you of the decision at supper time, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you now, since you went all this way to find me. Your raven has been approved to be your pet, and to deliver your mail. However,” She said quickly before Elara could celebrate. “If your raven and the other owls cannot get along in the Owlery, which, frankly, I am worried about, you’ll have to find other lodges for him.”

She remembered Hagrid offering to let Rogue stay with him in case her plea was rejected, so she was sure Hagrid would be happy to let Rogue stay there with him. Maybe once she found Harry, they could explore the grounds together before supper, find Rogue, and she can ask the groundskeeper, just in case he had changed his mind.

“Don’t worry, I think I already know of a place he can stay,” Elara said with a relieved smile. “Thank you so much, Professor,”

“You’re welcome,” McGonagall said with a nod of her head. “Is there anything else?”

“Actually, Professor, you wouldn’t happen to know where Harry is, would you?” Elara asked. She figured it was a long shot, given today was a day for everyone to catch up and explore and learn how to get to their classes, but…

“No, I’m afraid I don’t, Miss. Potter,” McGonagall said. “You’re going to have to ask around, or just wait until supper to find him in the Great Hall. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some things that I need to go over.” She gave the two of them a nod before shutting the door.

“Congrats on your bird, Elara,” Corvus said with a smile. “Hopefully everyone will be able to tell us apart,”

Elara blinked and looked to the Prefect, who chuckled. “My name,” Corvus said. “Means Crow, in latin.”

Elara blinked again before a smile lit her face and she let out a laugh, understanding the joke. “I’m sure they will be, if they pay attention.”

Corvus grinned and nodded. “Yeah. But okay, I know one good place to look for your brother, but if that doesn’t work out, we can just...walk around a bit. I know a few Gryffindors who I’m on good terms with that will be willing to help us, if we can find them. C’mon, we need to head to the seventh floor,” With that, he turned and started leading the way, Elara following him.

“I will tell you this, though,” Corvus said as they headed up the stairs, stopping on a platform, waiting for a staircase to make it way towards them. “You’re going to get into major shape here. You never miss leg day,”

Elara let out another laugh. Corvus was definitely helping her nerves, even if he meant to or not. But she did agree with him..there were so many stairs.

Once the staircase touched down, Corvus continued leading the way up until he got to a portrait of very...big lady, who looked at them. “I know you’re not a Gryffindor, sir,” She said, her eyes narrowing.

“No, I’m not,” Corvus said with a nod of his head. “I was just wondering if you could tell us if Harry Potter is in there? His sister wants to see him,” He then motioned down to Elara Potter, who waved shyly to the portrait.

The Big Lady hummed for a moment before turning and leaving, and Elara frowned and looked up at Corvus. “What’s going on?”

“She’s going to one of the other portraits in the common room to find out,” Corvus explained. Since she wasn’t shocked by the moving portraits, he was sure she was aware that pictures in the magical world came and went. “Least, I hope so. If she doesn’t come back in about five minutes, we’ll take off, see if I can find some of my friends.”

Elara nodded her head, looking back at the blank portrait. Time seemed to slow down as she waited, just hoping her brother was in there. Corvus brought up his wrist, checking his clock when the portrait door opened, and Harry came out, a bright grin on his features, and Elara’s grew as well, and she rushed over to him, giving him a tight hug, as Harry’s own arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace as well.

“Ellie!” Harry said. “I’ve missed you,”

“I’ve missed you too, Harry,” Elara said, not letting go of her brother for several moments before releasing him and taking a step back. “Can you believe all this? Everything is so amazing and yet…”

“Overwhelming,” Harry nodded in agreement. “But it feels like home, doesn’t it, Ellie?” It did for him, and he was hoping his sister was having a good time as well, though he was worried. He had been hearing so many things about the Slytherin house from other Gryffindors, especially Ron.

Not a witch or wizard who hasn’t turned bad there.

But Ellie was good! She was always sweet and nice, unless someone hurt him or someone she cared about. He was sure the Sorting Hat made a mistake but...Ron and his older brother’s had said that never happens, and there is no switching houses. Once you’re in, you’re in.

But he was still so worried for his little sister…

“So far, yeah,” Elara agreed with a nod of her head. “But how’s your house? Do you like it? Did you make anymore friends? What’s it like?”

“I love it! And sorta, though I still think Ron’s probably going to end up my best friend. I met some of his older brother’s; Percy’s...uh….responsible. Fred and George are pretty funny,”

Corvus let out a small snort, and Elara and Harry looked at him, and he gave them a grin. “Sorry, those twins are funny, long as they aren’t aimed at you. Just like our twins,” Truthfully, those four got along so well, and had even done their own prank war with each other, and teamed up occasionally. He felt like the Weasley twins looked up to the Licentia ones a lot.

“And you are?” Harry asked with slightly narrowed eyes, his hand reaching for his sister’s protectively. He had noticed the man standing there, but he had been more focussed on his little sister more than anything.

“Oh! Harry, this is Corvus Sentus,” Elara said with a smile, squeezing her brother’s hand reassuringly. “He’s a Prefect for Slytherin, and he helped me find Professor McGonagall, and you, so I wouldn’t get lost. He’s really nice.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry,” Corvus said with a smile, holding out his hand. Ah, the protective older sibling mode. He didn’t have any, so he never learned what that was like until he saw Tia and Cari defending Vale, and he ended up with similar feelings towards the youngest Licentia once he got to know him and Sal.

Harry looked up at the Slytherin Prefect before nodding, reaching out with his hand to give it a shake. “Nice to meet you, too. Thanks for making sure Elara didn’t get lost; this place is a maze.” If Elara dubbed him good people, he’d believe her.  
“It gets easier, don’t worry,” Corvus said. “But you’re always discovering something new within the castle, which makes it pretty exciting. Even Professor Dumbledore has said he doesn’t know all the secrets of the castle.”

That was surprising to Elara and Harry. You would think that the Headmaster would know everything the school had to offer...but it was true this was no ordinary school, and it had been standing for hundreds of years. Perhaps it did make more sense, the more they thought about it.

“Anyway, Elara, Harry,” Corvus said. “I know you’re wanting a reunion but...we might want to get out of way here. Anywhere else you guys wanna go?”

“Oh! Could you take us to Hagrid’s hut?” Elara asked. “I was going to ask him about Rogue staying there, if he can’t stay at the Owlery, and hopefully find him,”

“You get to keep him? Brilliant!” Harry grinned, happy for his sister when she nodded her head in confirmation.

“Sure, it’s not too hard to find,” Corvus said with a smile and a nod, turning and leading the way back down the staircase. He lead them down and past the courtyard, crossing a bridge, and Elara saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle heading back from the Owlery, and she gave them a friendly wave.

Draco frowned slightly as he took in the sight of Elara and Harry Potter being led on what he assumed was a private tour across the grounds led by Sentus. That really should be his job...or at least, a good way for them to spend some time together. He was debating on joining them, but decided against it. He needed to be on better, friendlier, terms with Lara before attempting to hang out with Potter. But he was going to see what Sentus was up to...so he just raised his hand in greeting, Crabbe and Goyle waving back, before heading back towards the bridge, deciding he’d wait a little while to see about Sentus coming back alone.

“The lake is really pretty,” Elara said to Harry as they continued to walk, noticing a hut with smoke coming out of the chimney. Harry hummed in agreement, taking a glance over to it before looking to Hagrid’s hut.

“I hope he doesn’t mind us stopping by…” Harry said.

“He won’t,” Corvus said. “He likes visitors. Just...careful of his rock cakes; you’ll chip a tooth. Great tea, though.”

Harry, truthfully, was feeling a little conflicted with the Slytherin in front of him. He had been told all Slytherin’s were evil, mean, and jerks. But here was someone who not only escorted his sister, but himself as well, in a rival house. Not only that, but was giving them advice. Not to mention, he knew Fred and George, and Hagrid, and really, had nothing bad to say.

Just...what was going on.

Corvus stepped up to the stairs, knocking on the door. It didn’t take long before Hagrid opened the door, smiling. “Ah! Corv! Wonderful ta see ya again! C’min!”

“Actually, Hagrid, I have two other people who wanted to see you,” Corvus said, taking a few steps off the steps. “I just didn’t want to make sure they didn’t get lost,” He moved to reveal Harry and Elara.

“Harry! Elara!” Hagrid beamed, moving back to invite the twins into his home. “C’min! You too, Corv!”

“Actually, I need to go,” Corvus said regretfully. “I have Prefects meeting soon, though...Elara, Harry, are you guys familiar enough to make it back to your own common rooms? I can stay behind if you need the help.”

“I...think I know how to get to common room myself,” Elara answered. Even if she didn’t, it was mostly Slytherins who hung out in the dungeons, so she should be okay.

“I’m good, thanks. Getting to the Fat Lady is easy enough, if the staircases work with us,” Harry said with a nod, which Elara looked at him with a horrified expression.

“You call her a Fat Lady?! That’s so mean, Harry!”

“Hey, that’s what we were told to call her! We never say it to her face!”

“Harry, she isn’t fat !”

The two siblings continued to bicker and Corvus chuckled, seeing his girlfriend and her sister, and even their little brother in the situation. Plus, it was nice to see Elara be herself, with the comfort of her brother.

Though Corvus knew being in Slytherin was going to be a test for the small witch, without her brother there to hold her hand, to be a rock. Lesser people had caved under it and became someone else or just...left. Would Elara be that way? She seemed to have an influential amount of people around her but…

Corvus wasn’t stupid. He was pretty sure they wanted her because of her last name and the fact she was the girl who lived, more likely because her brother was the boy who lived too.

Hagrid,too, let out a soft chuckle at the pair. “I can lead ‘em back if needed, Corv. You get to yer meetin’,”

Corvus nodded to the Groundskeeper before looking at the smaller twins. “We have dinner in a few hours,” he reminded them with a smile. “It was nice to meet you again, Harry. I'll see you later, Elara, Hagrid.”

“Bye, Corvus,” Elara said with a small wave.

“Uh...yeah, you too,” Harry said with a nod towards the Slytherin Prefect. He still found it a bit odd with how polite he was…

“A’right, c’min, c’min,” Hagrid said, stepping back from the door to allow the two twins to enter his hut. “Would you like a cup o’ tea?”

Elara nodded her head, blinking as a massive black dog looked up from his spot, starting to bark at them. ‘A little late there, mister dog…’ She thought.

“Oh hush up, Fang,” Hagrid called to his dog, who instantly stopped barking and lowered his head down to his paws. “Don’t mind Fang, he’s harmless,” Hagrid said, going over to grab his kettle, filling it with water, and placed it on his stove. “Make yourselves comfortable!”

Harry looked around the hut, smiling at the warmth it radiated, and went to sit down at the table, while Elara went over to Fang, offering her hand to the large dog, who sniffed it, before nudging her hand and she began to pet him.

“Congratulations on Gryffindor, Harry! Was your parents’ house, it was,” Hagrid said, his own pride evident at the older Potter twin. “And congratulations to you, Elara. Now, I won’t lie to ye, Slytherin has a reputation, but as you can tell, some of that isn’t tha’ true. There are some good Slytherins there,”

Elara nodded her head. “Yeah, I’ve met a lot of nice people so far.”

“But I thought there isn’t a witch or wizard that didn’t end up being bad!” Harry blurted out, inwardly wincing when his sister stared at him, the hurt clear in her eyes.

“E’ery house has its share of bad apples, ‘Arry,” Hagrid said with a shake of his head. “Best not to judge until you know them. Now, enough about that. Tell me what you think of Hogwarts so far.”

~~~~

Draco Malfoy stood in the courtyard past the bridge, his hands crossed across his chest, as he waited for Sentus to show up. Or, at least, he hoped the Prefect wasn’t spending time with the Potter’s at the Oaf’s house. This was supposed to be his time to getting know Lara and then rubbing elbows with Potter. He was the one to be getting on their good side. Not Sentus. So he was ready to wait as long as possible so he could speak with him to figure out his plan.

But it seemed that luck was with him today. He didn’t have to wait long before he noticed Sentus walking across the bridge. So he nodded to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, making his way to the bridge to cut the Prefect off, since there weren’t that many people on the bridge at the moment.

“What are you playing at?” Draco demanded to the Prefect.

Corvus blinked before raising one dark brow at the blond in front of him, though he couldn’t help but inwardly snort at Crabbe and Goyle flexing their muscles in the background. Did those two really think they could take him? Sure, safety in numbers, but Corvus had more knowledge and skills in magic then they did.

Not to mention what would happen if they did anything before the term technically even started.Tia, Cari, and Vale would have a field day getting revenge.

“I’m...just crossing the bridge so I can get to a Prefect meeting, Malfoy,” Corvus answered.

“Not with this,” Draco said, exasperated and he rolled his eyes. “With Lara and Potter!”

Ah, Corvus thought. He had had a hunch it was about that. “...I don’t get what you mean about that either, Malfoy. Elara asked me to help escort her to some places, because she didn’t want to get lost. I’m a Prefect, so I helped. Kinda part of the job description, you know.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed further as he stared at Corvus, who just looked at him with a neutral expression, though Draco was getting a sneaking suspicion the Prefect was amused. He didn’t take kindly to people laughing at him, but he wasn't sure if that was the case. Nor could he snap at him that he’s not supposed to help unless there is something in it for them, considering he just told his friends to give Lara a free pass, and he was going to inform the rest of the Slytherin house about it as well.

Add to the fact that Draco couldn’t really escort her to places yet, either. He didn’t know the layout of the school or the grounds yet either. But dang it, he could’ve made it that he and she went together to find out!

Corvus just watched for a few moments before checking his time, inwardly shaking his head. “As much as I’m enjoying this...shakedown, I’ve gotta get going, Malfoy. Prefect meeting before dinner,”

“Just don’t make this a habit, Sentus,” Draco snapped, moving out of the way to let Corvus past.

Corvus raised a brow again at the blond. “Make what, Malfoy? You cornered me.” But then Corvus just shook his head and began walking. It was going to be an interesting year with the Malfoy boy here...either his ego was going to take some hits, or he was still going to be a spoiled brat since most Slytherins were inclined to listen to him, mostly because of the influence of his family.

Probably a little of both. More likely the latter coming out on top.

“You know what I’m talking about, Sentus!” Draco called out to the retreating Prefect, who just waved a hand to Draco before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Draco’s eyes stayed narrowed as he watched, shaking his head. He was going to secure a relationship with Lara, asap, before anyone else got to her.


	7. Unexpected Surprises

     The next few days passed quickly, and Elara was loving all the classes she had been to. Today was Wednesday, which meant her first Transfiguration class, which she was really looking forward to, and she was also thankful today was a day where they had History of Magic. She liked learning about it, but the teacher, who was a ghost, droned on and on in a monotone voice, so it was difficult to not zone out a little, even if the subject was quite interesting. Elara figured this might be a class where she just tried her best to pay attention, but she might just have to teach it to herself. And most likely her brother, considering he told her he fell asleep at one point.

Though some of that, she knew, had to do with her and Harry sleeping apart from each other for the first time ever. From what she could remember, they always shared a bed, or a cot, or a room, though the latter only just happened recently. While having more people in the room helped them both, it just wasn't the same, not with knowing the other was right there, in case they were needed, or the familiar warmth beside them. Though it was probably for the better for this to happen, considering their age. Still, she wished they had had time to adjust before hand so their sleep was disrupted during their first week of school. She just hoped they adjusted sooner rather than later. 

Speaking of her brother, she gave Harry a small wave in the Great Hall, but instead of going to sit with her brother, as she had been doing with most meals, she headed towards the Slytherin table. Daphne had asked her to sit with them, saying she had a few questions, though about what, Elara wasn't really sure. She was enjoying getting to know more of her fellow first years, but she still missed Harry quite a bit, which is why she took to sitting with him at meal times. Though...sometimes the way some Gryffindor's looked at her made uncomfortable. It was like they thought she was planning something when she wasn't. She just wanted to hear about her brother's day as it progressed, just like they did at home. And while she did want to make new friends, stand on her own two feet, it was so strange to go from twenty-four seven with your twin, to barely anything. She wanted to grow, yes, but she didn't want to have zero contact with him either.

It would take some time, she figured, just like the sleeping arrangements. 

So she made her way to the Slytherin table, where Daphne had saved her a seat between her and Draco, sat down, and began to fill her plate with breakfast. She was still so amazed at the wonderful food they were given, and she was happy to notice that she was starting to eat a little more than she had when she first came here. Not much, but at least it was a start. 

"So, what did you want to ask me, Daphne?" Elara asked as she buttered her toast, looking to the witch beside her. 

Daphne grinned, reaching into her bag, pulling out a...fashion magazine? She flipped a couple pages and showed it to her. "Which one do you like better? Left, or right?" 

Even surrounded by portraits that moved, pictures as well, it amazed her to see it was the same with magazines as well. Models were moving, showing off their outfits, some twirling so you can see the designs, and she was pretty sure some of outfits were changing colors automatically! She wasn't sure if it was just the same dress in a different color, or if some fabrics really did change colors. She was pretty sure that was a thing, even if that wasn't the case for this particular outfit.

"...you want me to pick an outfit?" Elara asked, a little confused.

"Yes!" Daphne said with a firm nod.

"Uhm...how come?"   
  
"She does this with everyone," Theo said as he took a bite of his toast. "Wants to get everyone's opinion even though she doesn't listen to us," 

"I listen!" Daphne defended herself. "I just like to know everyone's fashion taste." Truthfully, the young witch was hoping to get a good sense of Elara's fashion taste, so maybe she can talk her mother into sending her some of her old clothes that weren't in season or in play anymore, or simply didn't fit. It would be so much better than the hand me downs that didn't even fit Elara. And, to Daphne, every person should have nice clothes that made them feel good and gave them confidence. 

Elara just shook her head before looking back at the magazine. On the left was what was disclaiming a chic rock star look with dark jeans, a dark shirt, a leather jacket, and some boots, with some accessories. On the right was something to claim a Victorian chic look, with a dark blue top that looked like a corset, a black lace skirt, and some heels, and accessories as well.

Really, Elara wasn't sure how she felt about them as a whole. They both looked interesting to her, though she never tried on clothes like that before, so she didn't know if it would look good on her.

"Uhm...I dunno for myself," She said finally before looking at Daphne. "But I think both have some interesting pieces. Like, I like the leather jacket, the boots, and the jeans on the one on the left, but I love the shirt on the right and the ring she has on. The lace skirt is really pretty too...Does that help?"  
  
Daphne beamed and nodded her head. "Yes! Now how about-" a soft cry was heard overhead, making Elara blink and look up. 

"Mail's here," Blaise commented, looking up as well. 

Soon the entire hall was swarming with owls, each flying over to their respective person, dropping packages or letters. She watched as her friends reached out to receive their own, knowing it was very doubtful she or Harry would receive one. The thought was a bit saddening but at least once they made friends, they could get letters outside of school, right? That would help make their time at the Dursley's better.

But what surprised her, and the others, was two owls that landed near Draco, who raised a brow in confusion; an eagle owl, and a dark gray hawk owl. 

"Why did your mom send Cassiopeia?" Theo asked, nodding towards the hawk owl. 

Draco shrugged. "No idea, since I sent Caelum,"   
  
But to everyone's surprise, the owl in question moved away from Draco and held out her, at least, Elara was assuming it was a girl, based on her name, to Elara herself. It seemed the group was more curious, while Elara was more in shock. Why was Draco's mother writing to her? They barely exchanged a few words when she was getting her uniform. 

"Why is my mother writing to you?" Draco asked, echoing her thoughts, reaching for the letter attached to the owl's leg. He had an idea why, but he thought his mother would've waited until he and Elara were friends. Cassiopeia cried at him, pecking his fingers, and Draco let out a sharp ow before pulling his hand back. 

"It's not for you, Draco," Daphne said, hiding back her grin. 

Elara blinked before looking back at the letter. As she looked at it, she heard Draco say. "I wasn't going to do that! I just wanted to see if it was really for her!" 

She reached out, knowing the owl must be tired of standing there like that, taking the letter off her leg. Sure enough, her name was written on the front in the most elegant writing Elara had ever seen. Maybe one day she could have handwriting like that...

"Well?" Blaise asked. "Are you going to open it?" 

She looked up at the others, who were staring at her, though Pansy seemed to be furious for some reason, and she looked back down at her letter, flipping it over, and see the wax seal that sealed the letter.

"That's the Malfoy crest," Draco said proudly as she studied the wax seal. She glanced over at Draco, giving a nod, before she slowly, gently opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, opening it, and admiring the handwriting once more before reading the actual words.

_Dear Miss Elara Potter,_

_I wasn't able to properly introduce myself to you when we first met, back at Madam Malkin's shop. My name is Narcissa Malfoy, and I am Draco's mother. I was quite surprised when Draco wrote to me, informing me that the girl we met in the shop was none other than Elara Potter. Truthfully, I should've guessed it, you do resemble your mother quite a bit._

_Congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin; it is a wonderful house, even if many can't see it. I learned many things throughout my seven years when I was in Slytherin, and I am sure it will be just as enlightening and a wonderful seven years for you._

_Though, with that being said...I am aware you grew up with Muggles, so there are probably many things about the Wizarding World that are confusing to you, especially being a young witch. I wish to offer you a hand; While I know the female professors there would be willing to answer all your questions, I understand some would be quite...embarrassing to ask. Please, feel free to write to me, or ask any questions you wish, no matter how silly you think they are. I promise you, on my honor as a witch, I will answer and help you as I can within my power._

_Or even, if you wish, you can write to me about your day, if you want to share it with someone besides your brother, and any other friends. Just to share what you felt and experienced that day._

_Congratulations once more for being sorted into Slytherin, Elara, if I may call you that._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

_PS. Tell my son that curiosity is fine, but it is rude to try and take letters without permission, or to peek over someone's shoulder._

Elara read the message once, then once more. She was a little unsure of how to feel, though she did feel feel a bit warm that someone who didn't really know her offered to answer whatever questons she had, though part of her was a little wary if some of it had to do with her being Elara Potter, not just her name, but the fact she was sister to Harry Potter. Maybe she was only writing because of those facts alone. She still remembered how many people knew them in Diagon Alley, acting so weird around them...

But...Narcissa had been kind to her. And writing to her and telling her to write, if she wished, that was...there was no guarantee Elara would. There was no demand, no nothing to make it seem like she had to. Sure, Elara would, to say thank you, but Narcissa didn't know that.   
  
That helped her make her decision, besides craving some knowledge and knowing someone cared...

"Well?" Draco asked, trying to peek at the letter again, causing Elara to smile.   
  
"Your mother says that curiosity is fine, but it is rude to try and take letters without permission, or to peek over someone's shoulder," Elara said.

Theo and Daphne let out a laugh, Blaise chuckling as well as Draco's cheeks turned a little pink. His mother did know Draco well.

"What else did she say?" Pansy demanded to know. 

"It's not our business, Pansy," Daphne said with a frown to the other Slytherin girl, even though she was dying to know as well. While the matriarch of the Malfoys was always kind to them, and she'd always write back if they wrote to her, and sent holiday and birthday lettters, it was a little rare to hear from her outside of letters to Draco. But Daphne knew it would be better if Elara felt comfortable telling them, if she wanted to.

"Oh, uhm," Elara said. She didn't really want to tell them what Narcissa offered her, not yet, anyway. She was still reeling from the offer, and she wanted to enjoy that warmth she still felt from it before sharing. Plus, she wanted to tell Harry first. But she could tell them some of what she said.

"She just wanted to congratulate me joining Slythering and introduce herself," Elara explained. "We met at Madam Malkin's but didn't really get to introduce ourselves," 

Pansy's eyes narrowed, but everyone else in the group, except Draco, nodded their head. It made sense, since they had all been raised to look proper and make the best first impression in front of people they wanted to or needed to impress. Not introducing herself to Elara wasn't the best start. Though Draco had a feeling there was more to it, given the promise he made to his mother. It wouldn't surprise him if his mother offered some help in her own way, probably to allow Draco to do less, but still keep his own promise. He'd see once he read his mother's letter, away from other prying eyes, and so Elara didn't accidentally see anything, not that he thought she'd try to read over her shoulder. She seemed far too nice to do something like that. 

Before anything else could be asked, a sharp bell sounded, and the older students started to get up, causing the younger to join them. "That's the warning bell," Gemma yelled to the first years to remind them. "You've got ten minutes to get to class! Make it count!" 

We have Transfiguration," Daphne said as she checked her schedule. "It says this one is on the first floor, in classroom one, so it shouldn't be too hard to find,"   
  
"Here's hoping," Theo said as he adjusted the strap of his bag across his shoulder. "I know Corvus said the teachers are going to be understanding, but my mom told me McGonagall is pretty strict and no nonsense,"   
  
"My mom said that in the good news, she isn't as prejudice as other teachers," Daphne said. "She'll treat us the same as she would the Gryffindors,"   
  
Elara blinked, frowning slightly. She understood the other kids treating them differently, but shouldn't adults know better? Hopefully they were exaggerating...

"I didn't think Professor Flitwick, Professor Quirrell, or Professor Sprout treated us badly," Elara said. 

"Little hard to take away points during classes when it is really just an introduction and explaining what we're learning for a year," Blaise said as they started to head out of the Great Hall and towards their class. "We'll probably see once we start getting in to it, and the newness perk wears off. But from what Husband Number Four told me before, he remembered getting less points for our triumphs and the other houses getting more for smaller things,"   
  
Well, that just wasn't fair, Elara thought. 

"You sure it wasn't just your step-dad being a bad student?" Theo asked with a raised brow. "You did go on saying how stupid he was,"   
  
Blaise just shrugged. "I was just quoting him, but you have a point," 

"Your mom is dating someone else now, right?" Daphne asked. "Is he better?"

"Dunno, really," Blaise said with a shrug. "Didn't really get to know him much before coming here. I'll probably see if he'll become Husband Number Six once I go home for Christmas,"

Elara blinked in surprise at how easy Blaise was talking about his step-fathers...but she guessed she wouldn't get so close either if it kept ending in divorce...she hoped this next one was the one for Ms. Zabini. 

Daphne had been right that it was a little easy to find this class, compared to their other ones. Of course, that might change, since there were three different classrooms for Transfiguration depending on what they were doing, and sometimes depending on the year. 

They entered the classroom, where their little group went to one side of the room that had desks, taking their seats. Draco made sure to snag a seat next to Elara, who was busy looking at the professor's desk, where no professor could be seen, though a lone tabby cat sat in the middle, the tip of its tail flicking slightly. Unable to resist, Elara placed her bag in her chair before making her way up to the desk, giving the cat a small smile, offering her hand to it. "Hi there," She said softly. "You're such a pretty kitty," 

The cat's eyes narrowed slightly, annoyed or amused or contentment, Elara couldn't tell. But the cat leaned forward, politely sniffing Elara's offered fingers before leaning back. "Okay," Elara said to the cat. "No pets till you offer, got it. Are you Professor McGonagall's cat?"

"You know it can't actually  _talk,_ right?" Pansy sneered, irritated she didn't get to sit with Draco, as she took a seat next to first year that Elara couldn't remember the name of. Elara glanced back at Pansy before looking forward to the cat. "It's just a  _cat._ " Elara was pretty sure now that the chat's narrowed eyes at Pansy was displeasure. 

"Actually, I think all creatures can talk," Elara said. "Some just have it easier than others, and some you gotta work to understand it," 

Pansy rolled her eyes at Elara before reaching into her bag and pulling out her book, and Elara smiled at the cat once more, before her attention was turned to a tapping on a window, and she saw Rogue outside of it, and he gave her a soft caw. Elara tilted her head slightly, going over to the window, opening it, and Rogue flew in, settling on Elara's shoulder before taking a lock of her hair into his mouth, tugging on it softly.

"I'm not sure you're allowed in here, Rogue," Elara said, brushing one knuckle against his breast. 

Rogue let go of her hair, letting out a croak and he flew over to the professor's desk, landing next to the cat, letting out a huff. "That's because it might belong to Professor McGonagall," Elara said. "She's allowed to have her own cat in her class," 

Rogue let out another huff, and the cat turned its head to the bird, and Rogue looked to the cat, ruffling his feathers in surprise before letting out a caw, and he flew to the top of a birdcage, settling himself there.

Elara blinked before letting out a sigh. Her bird was going to do what he wanted. "Well, fine. But if Professor McGonagall says you gotta go, you gotta go, got it?" She said to her bird firmly. 

Rogue coraked what Elara assumed was a yes, and Elara nodded before going over and taking her seat, as some of the straggling Hufflepuffs came in. She settled down, bringing her supplies out and laying them on her desk, her wand on top. Draco glanced over at her.

"Might want to tell your bird to not push its luck," He commented.

Rogue cawed angrily towards Draco and Elara gave Draco a pointed look. "He's a boy, Draco," 

"Right," Draco said with a small shrug. "Point still stands, though," 

"It'll be fine, Draco. He's just curious and he'll listen to me. Besides, Hagrid said he can stay with him in his hut, so we don't even need to worry about the Owlery," Elara said with a smile to him, feeling quite confident about that. Besides, Rogue wouldn't push his luck. He wanted to stay with her and be able to deliver letters for her, so if he needed to leave, he would. 

The bell rang for class to start, and the last student came in right at the bell, taking the only free seat. The class was murmuring softly among themselves, wondering  where the Professor could be. Their attention was drawn to the cat, who let out a meow, standing, posing itself to jump and it leapt off the desk and-

Turned into Professor McGonagall. 

"To answer your question, Miss Potter, no, I am not my own pet. And I obviously answered your own question, Miss Parkinson,"" Professor McGonagall said pointedly to the two witches, Pansy turning pale while Elara ended up blushing bright red. 

She had called her Professor a pretty kitty.

_She had called her Professor a pretty kitty._

She was going to die of embarrassment, she just knew it. 

Draco couldn't help but snicker, amused by the blush on Elara's cheeks, and how she had treated the Professor. This was something he wasn't going to let her live down. 

And while Elara was quite embarrassed, she was quite thrilled with that moment of magic. "How did you  _do_ that?" Elara asked. Even though she wasn't sure how it happened, that was added to her goal. Get good enough to do whatever it was that Professor McGonagall just did. 

"That, Miss Potter, is a very advance branch of Transfiguration magic. So advance, that most witches and wizards don't attempt to try it, deciding to pursue their talents and skills elsewhere, where they have a better chance of succeeding," Professor McGonagall said as she looked around the class as she spoke. "You will learn more about becoming an Animagus in your third year. But I implore you, don't attempt to become one yourself, yet, and without help or supervision. It's very dangerous; so dangerous, in fact, that that is where some of the Muggles acquired the myth and legend of a half man, half beast." 

 

An Animagus, Elara thought. She was going to do some extra research about this once she had a free period...but she couldn't help but raise her hand. 

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall said. 

"Can you only turn into a cat?" Elara asked. 

"An Animagus can only turn into one animal, and each person is different," Professor McGonagall answered. "And that is going to be the last question I will answer about the subject. As I said, you will be more learning more about it in two years. Now, I will tell you this about Transfiguration, it is much harder than Charms-" 

Elara mostly paid attention as Professor McGonagall began her speech about the wonders of Transfiguration, and that it was going to be difficult, she couldn't help but think she didn't need to be sold on this branch of magic. She was still going to do her research about Animagus transformations.

She was going to work so hard at becoming good at Transfiguration so as soon as she was old enough, she could become one herself. She was determined. 

She would make it happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and bookmarks! Any and all feedback is appreciated and really makes my day!
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to be a letter, for sure Draco's letter from his mother, and I may add Elara's letter to Narcissa. Until next time!


	8. Letters From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, another letter chapter! This one is Narcissa's letter to Draco, and Elara's letter to Narcissa herself. As I said before, any feedback is appreciated! Hope you guys are having a great day!

     Draco retired from his friends in the common room after dinner that evening, wanting some time alone so he could read his mother's letter. He made his way up to his shared dorm space, shutting the door behind him, and he decided to go ahead and change into his pajamas. Once he had finished changing, he hung parts of his uniform up for tomorrow, the rest falling to the floor for the house elves to clean, and he reached into his bag for his mother's letter, going over to the desk and taking a seat. He wasn't sure if he was going to write his mother back until his first week was over, but it was better to be prepared in case he wanted to. He made himself as comfortable as he could in the seat, wishing for his own back at the manor, it was for more comfortable than this, and he opened the letter, smiling softly at the familiar handwriting and began to read. 

_My dearest Draco,_

_First of all, let me just say how proud I am that you were sorted into Slytherin. Of course, we knew that was a given, but it does not diminish the amount of pride I am feeling. You are part of a wonderful house, part of the house that your father and I, and those on both sides before you had been part of. You'll make so many wonderful memories, and have so many wonderful experiences, just like me and your father. Enjoy your time, my darling. I know your father has many high expectations of you, but do remember you're still young. It's alright to enjoy yourself._

_Now, I'm sure you're also wanting to know my answer to your question about Elara. All I ask is that you keep an eye on her, and make sure she doesn't get seriously hurt, that she understands the rules of Slytherin, and you're there to answer some questions about the magical community, should she have them. I offered to answer any she has as well, as you're curious about my letter, but she might not contact me. If you two become friends, close or not, then I ask you do as you would your other friends. If you aren't, just do I asked before; keep an eye out and help her sometimes._

_Now, with that out of the way, unless you have more questions, I must say the house is so quiet without you. I miss you, and so do the peacocks and the house elves. I miss our family meals, I miss our readings, our piano lessons, and our dance classes. Which, yes, I do know some days you pretended to be worse than you were for us to have them. I always thought it was very sweet of you._

_I've also begun planning our annual Christmas ball, and our New Year's Eve party, as it helps distract me from your absence. Of course, all your friends and their family are invited, though if you make any new friends you wish to invite, please, try to let me know before the holiday, not just so I can update the guest list and the food, but so they have time to go shopping, if need be._

_Your father has been very busy as of late with work, so don't be surprised if it takes him a week to reply to your letter, though you should know he is just as proud of you as I am._

_I wish there was more for me to write to you, but as you even said, it's only been a few days. And I doubt you wish to hear me ramble about the color scheme, what I'm planning on having our house elves serve, and which china to use, what music shall we have. You've been a good sport about it in the past, even though I know it always bore you to tears._

_I love you, my darling angel. Be good while you're at school, listen to your teachers, but make sure you have fun as well. Write to me again soon about your classes; I want to know how you're finding them, what your favorites are (besides potions, my dear), and what you think of the professors._

_With much love,_

_Your mother._

Draco's smile grew as he read his mother's letter, satisfied with her answer to his question, but also happy about the rest. He missed his mother terribly as well, and though he was happy to have some freedom, he did wish he could communicate with her outside of letters. Draco reached out for a piece of parchment, his quill, ink well, and began writing. He wasn't to send it just yet, he'd save that for the end of the week when the first week of classes were up, but that didn't mean he couldn't start with his first dew days and add to it as he went. 

His friends knew better than to snoop through his things, but he didn't trust the other students, especially the older ones, so his trunk was locked and spelled to only open if he gave people permission.

Better safe than sorry. 

~~~

Elara had left a little after Draco, wanting to get started on her own letter to the matriarch of the Malfoy family. She entered her dorm, changed into her pajamas, and began to get her writing materials, heading over to the desk. She had no idea what she was going to write, but hopefully the words will just come to her. 

Of course, she hoped her hand writing looked good, too. 

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Thank you very much for the offer and the letter, I really appreciate it._

Elara frowned before shaking her head, crumbling up the paper and throwing it in the bin next to her. 

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Elara is fine-_

Another letter in the bin. 

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

Elara just started blankly at the paper. She couldn't waste all her parchment on one letter, so she sat back in her chair with a sigh. Maybe she was just overthinking this, maybe she just...needed to stop trying so hard. She was just thanking someone who wrote to her to offer congratulations and to help her, should she choose to ask. Which she was starting to think she would, considering Mrs. Malfoy was a full grown witch, who grew up in the magical community. She graduated from Hogwarts, she knew the spells and the professors. And then she remembered the words that Mrs. Malfoy had told her that day in the shop.

Just to be herself.

So she picked up her quill and tried again. 

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Thank you very much for your letter, not just the fact that you thought of me, but offered to help. The magical world is so...well, lack of a better word, magical but also somewhat confusing, especially when everyone mentions things that are apparently common place, or they're confused as to why I'm in awe of something until they remember I wasn't raised like them. Like moving pictures! That's amazing, and I'm actually really curious how to that happens. Is it a spell? Is it the camera that's spelled or is it the film? Is it both? Is it the ink too? How does that work? Do floating candles stay floating until you cancel the spell or is there a time limit? Does it have to do with the user's magical power, or is it a spell, itself? It's all so fascinating! I'm sure the Library is going to be one of my main hangouts outside of the common room, just so I can catch up with everyone._

_Oh, those...you don't have to answer those questions. I was just...rambling, I guess. About how amazing everything is here, and how curious it is too._

_And of course, you can call me Elara, or you can call me Lara, like Draco and his friends call me, I don't mind either one._

_Draco and the others have been very nice, Daphne, especially. I'm really hoping we can all be friends, even though sometimes Draco gives me a weird look before, as I said, he remembers I don't know everything. He seems to be okay with answering some of my questions, or explain some cultural things. Some things I still don't really understand, but that might just be because I'm not used to it yet, and a few times I asked, they didn't understand why wizards or witches did it either. Just that they do._

_But please tell me one thing. The older students were kidding when they told me that wizards and witches used to soil themselves instead of using a toilet. Because that sounds mortifying, gross, and just...stupid. They refuse to tell me if I'm right, Draco and Blaise are acting like they know if it is true or not, while Daphne is skeptical, and Theo is just as confused as I am and hoping it isn't true._

_I should probably stop now, before I start rambling more, and it is getting a little late. We have Flying lessons tomorrow that I am really looking forward for. Thank you again for your letter and for writing to me, and for the welcome to Slytherin._

_Sincerely,_

_Elara Potter._

Elara smiled a little at the letter, a little embarrassed at her small fangirl moment, but she would keep it. She was being herself, and that was that...even though she really hoped it was okay.

She folded the letter, placed it into an envelope, writing Mrs. Malfoy's name on it. She would send it tomorrow sometime with Rogue, which made her very excited. Her first letter sent! Rogue will be so happy!  
  


And maybe she would get a response back! 

 


	9. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was meant to be a letter delivery and a flying lesson, but it ended up being incredibly long that I decided to break these chapters up. I have part of Chapter Ten done, so hopefully, with my boss coming back from her Honeymoon, I will have more energy and time to spare to finish it faster than I did this one. 
> 
> Feedback is still always welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

     Elara was practically vibrating as she walked with her group to breakfast, a huge smile on her features. Today was Thursday! It was  _Thursday_! 

Someone's in a good moon," Theo pointed out with a grin.

"It's Thursday!" Elara cheered. 

"We know it's Thursday," Blaise said as he looked to the vibrating witch with a raised brow. "I mean, it is only two more days till the weekend," 

"No, no!" Elara said with a smile. "It's Thursday!" 

"I think we established that," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.

If Elara was being honest, she didn't really like Pansy either. It seemed whenever she spoke, Pansy would curl her lip with disgust, or huff with annoyance when the others would explain something to her. She didn't really understand why Pansy did this, nor aware she did anything  _wrong_ to make Pansy dislike her, but she wasn't going to let her ruin her day. She was excited!

"It's flying lessons today!" Elara cheered softly. 

Draco looked over at Elara, a very faint smile on his lips at her excitement. He hadn't forgotten the look in her eyes when he had explained Quidditch to her, and, if he was being honest, he was glad she seemed in to it, and hoped she still liked it once she tried flying. It would mean something more in common with her to secure a friendship. 

Plus, not many girls he knew were interested in Quidditch. 

Though it was pretty interesting to see Elara like this. She wasn't...quiet, but she wasn't exactly loud either. But here she was, energetic and bursting with joy. 

"You guys will give me some tips once we're out there, right?" Elara asked, looking to Theo and then to Draco, smiling at him, making Draco puff up slightly, proud that she had asked him. He had been bragging quite a bit that he was a great flyer, and Theo had admitted he was alright, while Blaise said he was decent. Pansy knew how to, but hated it, and Daphne admitted she could fly but that was about it. 

"Course I will," Draco said proudly. This would also get him some pastry points with her, surely. 

"Great! Thank you! Oh! Since it doesn't start until three-thirty, and we have to go to the grounds anyway, after lunch, does anyone want to walk with me up to the Owlery?" Elara asked. It was a beautiful day out, and it seemed too much of a waste to stay inside until their lessons. Plus, it'd  be nice to have some company and to make sure she wouldn't be late, and hopefully, not get lost. 

"Sure," Draco said, hoping no one else would say yes, though he would be making sure they didn't. They've been spending time together as a group, and Daphne has had more chances at a one on one conversation with Elara more than he had, so he wanted to fix that. When Elara turned her head to look at some of the others, Draco gave them a hard glare. 

"Would lov-" Theo had started to say before catching Draco's steel gaze and continued. "Love to but I plan on finishing my Charms essay so I can take a small nap after flying, since we have Astronomy tonight," 

"And I need to get started on a letter to my mom," Daphne said. "That way after potions I can tell her how that went and then send it so she gets it by the weekend, hopefully," 

"Wait, I thought you said your bird was starting at the giant oaf's house," Pansy said with a frown, not bothering to come up with an excuse. 

"I haven't seen it, plus, it's my first letter," Elara said. "I want it to be official. And he isn't a giant oaf, his name is Hagrid, and he is super sweet," 

Another reason she didn't like Pansy. She kept making fun of Hagrid. 

"Are you writing to the Muggles you live with?" Blaise asked. "Aunt and Uncle, right?" Once they approached the Great Hall, they walked in, and Elara's eyes darted to the Gryffindor table, trying to spot her brother, her excitement about the prospects of the day letting her head the question, but not keeping her answer vague as she would have done before. 

"Oh, no," Elara said as she searched. "I mean, yes, they're my aunt and uncle, but no. I'm not writing to them; actually, I'm pretty sure they'd just throw my letter into the fire without opening it-Oh! There's Harry!" She beamed before turning to her friends with a smile. "I'll see you guys after breakfast!" And then she made a beeline for the older Potter, leaving the Slytherins reeling. 

"...throw it in a fire?" Theo said out loud as they watched the Slytherin witch head to the Gryffindor table. 

Draco's eyes narrowed as well, more in thought than anything. He never cared for muggles or muggles borns. Halfborns depended in a way, and he knew Elara was raised by Muggles but...

He thought the Muggles knew...

"We can't ask her," Daphne said quickly.

"Like we can't," Draco snapped. 

"No, we can't," Theo agreed. "You guys remember when she didn't eat much at meals, or at all, until recently?"

"You think she's part of that community?" Daphne asked, quickly understanding what Theo was bringing up. His mother helped abused witches, wizards, and their children at St. Mungo's. If that was the case...

"Dunno," Theo said with a shrug. "She hasn't shown any obvious signs," 

"Then why'd you bring up her eating habits?" Draco asked as they headed over to the Sluthering table, keeping their voices down. 

"Cause that  _can_ be a sign, but it doesn't mean it is either," Theo explained. "We don't know anything about her Muggle family, could just mean they're dirt poor and can't afford much to eat," 

"It could be, too, her Muggle family would burn her letter because she's a witch," Daphne said with a frown. 

"Honestly, we don't know much about her, period," Blaise brought up. 

"She's Elara Potter," Crabbe said with a blink. 

"Yes, Crabbe, we know who she is, she's famous, but that doesn't mean we know who she is as a person very well," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. 

Pansy just rolled her eyes at the conversation, reaching, and began to make her plate. She didn't care for the conversation to once again be about Little Miss Potter. With that in mind, she moved over, sitting next to Tracey and Millie, speaking to them about anything but that. 

"So what do we know about her?" Theo said, taking a bite of his toast. "We know she's shy, and a bit quiet," 

"Loves reading," Blaise added. 

"Loves learning," Daphne added. 

"Gets chatty when she's excited," Draco said, though they had only just learned that. 

It...really wasn't much. 

"She likes to watch," Goyle said before taking a big bite of bacon. 

The group looked at Goyle, their eyes wife in surprise, and Draco's brows furrowed with confusion. "What? What are you talking about, Goyle?" 

"Whenever we're together and she's not included, she watches," Goyle said after he swallowed his food. "Especially in the common room," 

The group blinked again before turning to each other. "So, she likes to observe," Draco said with a frown, trying to think back on their few days in the common room. He didn't remember really anything to give that away, but he had been boasting about his flying skills, and he was so used to being the center of attention, would he have noticed? No, probably not, unless he wanted their attention.

But he did want Elara's so why didn't he notice?

It was something for him to think about later. 

"So, we should probably do better at trying to include her," Blaise said. 

"Speak for yourselves," Daphne said. "Me and Theo do, at least, better than you guys,"

"Right," Draco said with a sigh. It was true that he saw Theo and Daphne speaking to her, when he couldn't sit next to her in class. The common room was a different story. He'd have to start actively making sure to pay more attention to her instead of making sure she was always watching him.

"Besides, it might help her start sitting over here more," Daphne pointed out and they looked over at the Gryffindor table. Elara had her arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders, and she was smiling excitedly, her mouth moving quite quickly, and Harry looked quite excited as well. 

"We got it," Blaise said with a roll of his eyes. 

Daphne just raised a dark brow at Blaise. "I wasn't getting on to anyone," She said. "I just figured we may not need to pull her aside or trick her into sitting with us if she starts actively feeling she can join in. It's common sense," 

"Whatever," Draco said, reaching for more food. "Just eat your breakfast, you aren't going to want a big meal for lunch for a flying lessons," 

Draco couldn't help but glance over at the youngest Potter, who was sitting down next to her brother, still talking pretty animatedly. He'd make sure he'd get her to feel that comfortable around him and the others. He would. 

     Time passed strangely for Elara the rest of the day. She did pay attention to her morning classes, but they went so quickly yet so slowly. But thankfully, lunch arribed, and she did as Draco suggested, not eating a huge lunch, just in case. With that over, they all now had about an hour and a half before they needed to get to Flying lessons, so Draco, as promised, was walking with her towards the Owlery, after they said their goodbyes to the others. 

"You never did say who you wrote," Draco pointed out as they walked. He was thinking she wrote to his mother, since she was the only one Elara knew outside of school, but it was possible she was sending a letter to someone outside their House. 

Elara looked over at Draco. "No, I guess I didn't," Elara agreed. It wasn't that big of a deal, she just hadn't wanted to say it in front of Pansy. "It's for your mother, a think you for the welcome and to introduce myself as well," 

"Ah," Draco said. He was wondering if there was more in that letter than that, since he knew his mother offered her some advice and to come to her qith questions, but he knew better than to say anything about that. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it," 

Elara smiled, hoping that as well. They continued to walk in silence for a few more moments before Elara glanced over at Draco. "do you have any siblings?" She asked. 

"No," Draco answered. "I'm an only child," Technically, yes, he was, but like his mother, he-

No, Draco. You aren't going down that road right now. He thought. 

"Thought so," Elara said with a soft smile, and Draco raised a blond brow to her. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, curious, and a little annoyed, though he tried to keep that out of his voice. 

"Just the way you act, sometimes," Elara answered truthfully. 

"How?" Draco demanded. He wanted to make sure he hadn't accidentally ruined his image or something in her eyes. 

"Like that," Elara pointed out. "You tend to demand, and you don't like sharing attention. You're used to getting what you want, when you want; my cousin is a bit like that," And Elara frowned slightly. Her cousin was a bully, but she didn't think Draco was exactly like that, which she was happy about. He just seemed more of a spoiled child than an actual spoiled brat, at least, that's what she's observed. Harry still seemed to hate him for their first meeting, and seemed to have some bad run ins when Elara wasn't with Draco. She did believe her brother, but she was a bit worried he wasn't seeing things clearly because of that first run in. Her brother could be a little too black and white sometimes, while Elara tended to see more gray. 

Draco had his own sketched on to his face when he saw Elara's frown. "I guess you don't like him very much," He guessed and Elara just shrugged. 

"I don't like what he does, and who he is a the moment, no," Elara agreed. "He's a bully, and Harry and I were his favorite targets," 

"So, what, are you calling me a bully now?" Draco spat out. And here he had been so kind to her, nice, looking out for her. Yeah, he wasn't aware he would ignore her some once he realized he had her attention, and yeah, he had a miscommunication with her brother, but other than that, he had been perfectly nice. Merlin's Beard, he had been biting his tongue when she was around to make sure he didn't have a repeat, like with Potter. 

Elara blinked and stopped walking as she heard the anger in Draco's voice, turning around, a look of confusion on her face before a small hint of horror appeared. "What? No!" She quickly said, wanting to explain. She hadn't meant anything like  _that._ "No, no, I was-" 

"What?" Draco spat. "You said I remind you of your cousin, that he's a bully, and you don't like him, Potter. If you don't like me, you don't have to hang out with me," He spun around on his heel, heading back towards the castle. He didn't have to take this. He was  _Draco Malfoy_ for crying out loud!

"Draco! That wasn't what I meant or was saying!" Elara cried out, quickly trying to fix this, reaching for his hand. "Will you at least  _listen_ to me instead of storming off?!"

"Fine," Draco said as he turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed. He was mostly stopping to keep his promise to his mother, though if her reasoning wasn't good..

"Look, my cousin is a bully, yes, but I wasn't comparing that aspect of him to you," Elara said quickly. "I was saying the attitude that made me think of you were an only child. Technically, Dudley is too. He demands things, he doesn't like not being the center of attention, that's all. Okay? I don't think you're a bully," 

Some of Draco's anger subsided, only a little. He still didn't like being compared to a  _Muggle,_ but apparently someone who was a complete git, to boot. 

Though part of this made him pause. Perhaps it wasn't just a communication issue when it was with Potter...maybe he wrote Draco in this...Dudley's column without really getting to know him. That was quite understandable. He could use this to his advantage. 

"I'm really sorry, Draco," Elara apologized sincerely. "I honestly didn't mean it that way. I actually think you're pretty nice," 

"Right..well..." Draco said after a few moments. "It's okay, miscommunications happen while you're getting to know someone you're trying to be friends with," 

"You...want us to be friends?" Elara asked softly. 

Draco raised a brow at the girl before nodding. "If I didn't want to, we wouldn't be here, or hanging out, nor would I be sitting next to you in class," Of course, he wasn't going to bring up he wanted this friendship for other reasons, but still. It counted, right?

Elara stared at Draco for a moment before a brilliant smile came to her features, a warmth building in her chest. She had been hoping for them to friends, especially with the group she had been hanging with, but she had been nervous about it ever happening, considering they all knew each other for ages. She had been worried they had just been being friendly, not actually wanting a friendship. 

But Draco couldn't help but blink at that smile, a part of him feeling a little smug that  _he_ had cause that smile. Not her brother, not any of his other friends, but  _him_. He felt his own lips curl up in a small smirk. 

'Take that, Potter,' Draco thought to himself. 

"I want us to be friends, too," Elara confessed to him, still feeling warm. "But I am still sorry about just now-" 

"Lara, it's okay," Draco said with a shake of his head. Really, he was still a bit irked by the comment, but he was willing to let it go. "We'll...just count it as the first of probably many miscommunications until we get to know each other better. Now, come on, you wanted to make that letter official, right?" 

Draco offered his arm to her, and Elara continued to smile, nodding her head, linking her arm through his, and they resumed walking towards the Owlery. 

"Don't you need your bird, though?" Draco asked. "Kinda hard to send a letter without them,"

"Here, yes; In the muggle world, no," Elara said with a grin. "I'll call for him once we get there, though," 

Draco just nodded his head before Elara spoke again. "His name is Rogue, though, not my bird," 

"Still a bird," Draco said with a shrug.

"Should probably start calling him by his name, " Elara said. "He might like you more if you did," 

"I'll think about it," Draco said. He might've said who cared, but he knew some temperamental birds, and it seemed like Elara's, Rogue, might be one, other than the fact he seemed pretty smart. Smarter than the usual birds, anyway. Besides, he might get some pumpkin pastry points if he did. 

"So, since you asked me a question, I figure you won't mind if I ask you one," Draco said casually. 

Elara glanced over at Draco, a small smile still on her features, and she nodded. It was fair, plus, this could be an interesting get to know each other game...as long as they didn't have a repeat of what happened just then so soon. "Sure," She said. "Fire away," 

Draco knew that Daphne and Theo told him, well, told everyone, not to ask about her Aunt and Uncle, but Draco was curious about that comment and what she meant. Adding her comments about her cousin and those two being his favorite target...

He supposed he understood siblings fighting, at least, from Daphne. She was the only one in their close group with an actual sibling, the rest of them were only children. They may have grown up together, but at the end of the day, they all went their separate ways, and Draco was left alone with his mother and father. Really, he only had playdates for however many hours they decided that day.

Either way, his curiosity was winning out. And besides, he wanted an answer. 

"What was with the comment about your Muggles tossing your letter in the fire?" Draco asked. "Do they not have enough wood?" He had been making a joke, but it was clear it didn't come across when he kept walking and suddenly his arm was cold and Elara was just standing there, staring at him.

Elara wasn't quite sure why that comment irked her, considering she didn't really like her Aunt and Uncle. She didn't like how they treated her, she didn't like how they treated her brother, she didn't like a lot of things they did. Or had done. If she was being truthful, she might've found it funny in a different setting. 

But that joke left a strange taste in her mouth. It was something she was going to have to think about when she was alone. 

"No," She said, her voice a bit cold and hard, and Draco inwardly winced. That...wasn't a voice that seemed to suit her. Even when she spoke softly, there was a warmth, and her excitement...

Though, he would admit, that voice would suit her well in Slytherin, if she channeled the spirit more often. It might stop people from walking all over her. 

"No?" Draco asked, stopping himself from asking if they didn't. 

"No, I won't be answering that question, or anything about my Aunt and Uncle," Elara said coldly. With that, she brushed past Draco, who stopped her this time. 

"I guess this is miscommunication two," Draco admitted. He wasn't about to apologize; his father always said a Malfoy never apologized unless he had too, though his mother disagreed, but he couldn't leave things they were. Last thing he needed, or wanted, was their friendship to take a set back so quickly. 

Elara looked to Draco as he spoke, nodding in agreement. She sorta wished she was going to get an apology, but...she can see why he wouldn't think to. In his eyes, he was making a joke, and it fell flat. Course, she would've apologized, especially if she hit a sore spot without realizing it- wait, she had already done that. Clearly, it was a difference of their upbringing, and who they were.

She just hoped this wasn't a sign about their friendship to come.

"Yeah," She finally said, giving Draco a small smile. "Miscommunication two, us zero. Well, sorta; I think it is a win we're recognizing it, though," 

Draco nodded in agreement, though really, he was hoping they would soon skip this and get straight to friendship. Hopefully, they'd be one of those quick clicking ones, though he doubted it. They were from two completely different worlds, one they both knew nothing about, though she was learning about the one he was from. 

At least he could help with that. 

With that done, he offered her his arm again, though he was inwardly unsure she would after all that. Elara watched him for a few moments, before giving him another small smile, slipping her arm back through his. "Maybe we should stick to lighter questions," Elara suggested. 

Draco nodded in agreement and Elara hummed thoughtfully before asking. "Favorite past time?" 

"Quidditch," He answered quickly. "Yourself?" 

"Reading," Elara said with a smile.

"Your favorite color?" Draco asked. 

Elara frowned slightly, falling silent as she thought about it before speaking. "I'm honestly not sure, I never really thought about it. Could I get back to you on that?" 

"Sure," Draco said, though it was surprising she didn't have a favorite color. Almost everyone he knew had one. "Mine's a tie between black, green, and silver," 

"Slytherin colors, huh?" She teased lightly. 

"IT is the best house," Draco said with a grin. "And it's always been my favorite since I was little," 

Elara hummed softly, trying to think of a favorite color during the brief pause in the questions, but was still finding herself a little empty handed. Maybe she'll discover one here.

They continued the rest of their walk, just passing light questions to each other. Sometimes it fumbled a bit, since there were something neither could answer for the other, based on the little information they had on the said question, like when Draco asked her her favorite Bertie Botts Every Bean flavor, she didn't have one because she hadn't tried most of them. She had only had a small handful with Harry on the train. Or when Elara asked if he had a favorite TV show, he asked her what a TV was. Still, they slowly learned more about each other, even if it was basic questions. 

It was a good start. 

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs of the Owlery, and Elara looked up at it, watching some of the owls coming and going before looking at Draco with a smile. She unhooked her arm from his, taking a few steps away from him, her hand cupping around her mouth, crying out for her raven. It took a few minutes, before a familiar caw was heard, and Rogue came flying by, getting closer and closer before landing on Elara's outstretched arm. 

"Hello, Rogue," Elara said with a smile, her knuckles brushing against his breast. 

Rogue let out a croak in a hello, his feathers ruffling with pleasure at the attention, his eyes shut in contentment. "Would you like to deliver a letter for me?" Elara asked. Rogue's eyes shot open and he lot out a happy cry, and Elara grinned at him. "I thought you might! It's out first letter!" 

She removed her bag from her shoulder, setting it down on the ground before opening it, searching through it and bringing out the envelope with Mrs. Malfoy's name on it. 

"I need you to deliver this to Mrs. Malfoy, okay, Rogue?" Elara said, holding the envelope. 

"Hang on," Draco said. "Do you have ink and a quill in your bag? I should write my address on it, just in case," 

Rogue let out an insulted croak and Draco rolled his eyes. "Not that I don't think you can't find it, Rogue. It's just a precaution; you should know this, since you're trained," 

"A precaution?" Elara asked with a small frown, but she nodded to Draco to answer his question. "From what?" 

"In case something happens," Draco said, kneeling next to her bag, glancing up at her. "Mind if I grab it?" 

"Go ahead, but what could happen?" Elara asked. 

"Letter getting lost due to the owl, bird, being exhausted or confused, or high winds, or if someone else intercepted it," Draco explained as he fished out the ink and quill, and a book to use. He raised a brow at the fact she was carrying around Hogwarts: A History, looking up at her. 

"What?" She asked, handing the envelope to Draco. "it's really interesting! Besides, some of the stuff in here is common knowledge to you guys, and not me!" 

"Actually, from what mother told me, no one really knows all the secrets to the castle," Draco said as he sat down, placing the envelope on the book, carefully writing his address on the letter, not wanting to get ink on Elara's book. "Besides, we don't know everything, either," 

"Yeah, but you guys do have a leg up on me," Elara pointed out. Draco just shrugged before handing her the envelope and began to put her things away for her, standing up and brushing off his robes. 

Once the ink had dried, Elara handed it to Rogue, who took hold of it in his beak, a soft, muffled, cry escaping him. "Be safe, okay, Rogue?" She said, petting his breast again. His feathers ruffled for a moment, another muffled noise escaping him before he took off into the sky. Elara watched him as he went, a smile on her features, waiting until he was just a dot in the sky, a warmth growing her in chest. Both of them were free and in a better position than they were...

It was a wonderful feeling. 

"We better head out to our flying lessons," Draco said after a few moments, returning a small smile when she smiled him, and he offered his arm to her again. She took it, reaching for her bag with her other hand, and placed it over her shoulder, following Draco towards their first flying lesson. 

This was going to be an amazing day! She just knew it! No matter the hiccups! 

 

 


	10. Flying Into Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter is a long one, though I had wished I had gotten it updated sooner. I was plagued with migraines that would not leave me alone, work was so busy, and I had to work this 4th of July, and I had family down that I only get to see once every six months, and that's if I'm luck.
> 
> I had someone comment asking about how often I update or when I update and the answer is pretty simple. 
> 
> I update when I can. I have no set schedule. Some days, the words flow right out of me and I get it up pretty quickly. Other times, even when I wanna write, life is so busy that the best thing I can do is just relax and take some time to myself to recharge, as right now, this is the busiest time of year for my job. That's all I got for you. 
> 
> On with the chapter!

     Harry frowned as he watched more and more Slytherins showing up to one of the many courtyards that Hogwarts had, but none of them were the one he was looking for. Even some of the group of Slytherins he had seen his sister hanging around were here already, but without his sister. But Malfoy wasn't there either. 

He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. What he did know is he wasn't really happy at Ellie becoming friends with him. The guy was a jerk and too much like Dudley. Granted, he only had a few run-ins since their first meeting, but he still didn't like the guy. 

Not that he was going to try and force Ellie to not hang out with him. His ears were still burning when she had told him off for trying to control who she did and didn't hang out with, or making decisions for her, rather than talking to her. He had known better than that, but he couldn't help it. He was her big brother, so he had to take care of her. 

If Ellie was here, she'd remind him he was only older by a little bit of time, so it could've been her if she hadn't been polite enough to let him go first. And it didn't matter older or younger, siblings looked after each other. Which was true, but she didn't understand. It was an unspoken older sibling rule about looking after the younger ones. Maybe it was just something that was just known to all big brothers and sisters. 

"Harry, mate, I'm sure she's fine," Ron said as he glanced over to Harry, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "She told you she had some things to do,"

"Yeah, but she never said  _what,_ " Harry said, looking around, trying to find a clock. He knew from this morning his sister was very excited for flying lessons. "Plus, I figured she'd want to be early,"

Ron snorted and Harry glanced over at him, not understanding what was so funny before he went back to watching. He didn't really understand Ron and his uncertainty about his sister. Okay, maybe he did, a little. Everyone in Gryffindor kept talking about how most Slytherins were terrible people and bullies, out for themselves, but that wasn't his sister. Ellie was the kindest, sweetest, person, willing to give people the benefit of the doubt. He was still sre the Sorting Hat made a mistake, but Ron's older brothers, all three of them, said that wasn't possible. The Hat sorted you where you were meant to be. 

Harry still felt like there was something wrong, or maybe something he was missing...maybe the Sorting Hat told her something like it told him. Why in the world hadn't he thought about that before! That would give him the answer he needed! Well, if the hat did talk to her...but he'd at least ask! There was no harm with it, and it was better than sitting here pondering about it. 

He was suddenly nudged by Ron, hearing his best friend say, with disdain in his voice. "Your sister's here...with  _Malfoy,_ "

Harry looked up, his sister arm in arm with Malfoy, the two chatting about something and Harry had to bite back his own scowl, his eyes narrowing. Why the heck were they walking like that together? What was Malfoy playing at? And he better not be playing with his sister! 

He watched as the two stopped towarwds the wall of the courtyard, Ellie placing her bag down, which, Harry wondered why she had her bag with her when they were done with classes after this. Well, he was, he knew she had Astronomy on Thursdays, but that was a ways off. 

He continued to watch his sister, who finally spotted him as they got closer, giving him a wave with a bright smile, and Harry returned it, though he knew his smile wasn't as bright as hers. He did love seeing his sister happy, and usually that made him just as happy as her, if not more. But Malfoy just rubbed him the wrong way, and he wasn't sure how he felt that  _Malfoy_ was making her happy. 

"Hi, Harry!" Elara smiled at her older brother, her arm moving out of Draco's and she moved to give her older brother a hug, Harry quickly returning it, but before she could move away, Harry took her hand in his before giving a curt nod to Draco. "Malfoy,"

"Potter,"Draco said with narrowed his own nod curt. Elara glanced between the two, glad that there wasn't a fight. It was a start. 

"Ellie, could I speak to you for a moment?" Harry asked as he looked to his sister. "Alone?"

"Of course, Harry,"Elara nodded to her brother with a smile. Harry returned the smile, turning to Ron. "I'll be right back,"

Ron just nodded, still glaring daggers at Draco, who just rolled his eyes, biting his tongue, looking to Elara. "You know where I'll be,"

Elara nodded to Draco before following her brother over away from the other students until they were further out of ear shot. "Is everything okay, Harry?"Elara asked, looking at her brother, concern lacing her voice and her features. He had pulled her aside before, but...something just told her that this was different with her twin. Something was up. 

"Yeah, don't worry, Ellie," Harry said, squeezing her hand, and giving her a reassuring smile. "I've just been wondering about something for a while, and I'm hoping you'll have the answer for me,"

"...is this a homework question?" Elara asked with a raised brow, teasing her brother. "Cause I don't think you should be copying me,"

"No, Ellie, it's not a homework question, though, I might need you to reread my Transfiguration essay, if you don't mind," Harry said with a smile. It had become quite clear that between twins, Elara had picked up Transfiguration better than Harry. 

"As long as you look over my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework,"Elara countered to her brother. She couldn't help but raise a brow when Harry gave her a sheepish smile. "...have you even done the homework yet?"

"I was going to!" Harry protested. Elara gave him a look, and he shuffled slightly on his feet. "I will tonight, okay? You don't have Defense Against  the Dark Arts until Monday, right?"

"Second morning period," Elara confirmed with a nod. 

"Okay, I'll get it done today, and tomorrow we can exchange our essays, and Sunday get back together about it?" Harry said. 

Elara nodded, giving her brother a smile. She understood homework wasn't fun, but she didn't understand why he wasn't itching to learn as much magic as he could. This was all fascinating to her, which is why she was applying herself so much, even for the first week. She was itching to absorb all the knowledge she could, learn the rules of magic. "But anyway, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Ellie, when you were under the Sorting Hat, what-" Harry began to ask before a shrill whistle sounded, and the twins turned to see Madam Hooch approaching the rest of the students. 

"Right! Everyone father round!"She called. "Slytherins on one side, Gryffindors on the other!"

Elara quickly turned to her brother, wishing to be next to him, but he grabbed her hand and they quickly rushed over to the brooms. There were two rows of each, so they could at least get across from each other. They both got lucky to find ones facing each other, Ron next to Harry, across from her, and Draco was to Elara's left, Theo to her right. Elara couldn't help but look up at Harry, giving him an excited grin once more. 

"Now, with that settled..."Madam Hooch said, going to the front of the brooms, looking at all the students. "Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch,"The class said together. 

"Welcome ,welcome to your first flying lesson!" Madam Hooch began. "Before we begin, I'm sure some of you are wondering why flying lessons. Some may be curious because they're new to this world, and some because they grew up and know that wizards no have access to faster means of transportation, such as the Floo network, or Apparition,"

"The what network?"Elara murmured to Draco under her breath, and heard him mutter that he'll explain after class, and turned her attention back to her professor. 

"The answer is quite simple: Because this used to be our main form of transportation, and it quite a useful skill to have. For those who are from the Muggle world, think of it as knowing how to ride a bike or swim. You don't use them often, but in case an emergency happens, it's a skill you know and don't forget. It's also the only way to play the most popular sport in the Wizarding World; Quidditch. You'll all see a game within the coming weeks, as your houses have their own teams. Just as a reminder, first years cannot try out for their teams. Now, everyone step up to your broom with your dominant hand, palm out, and say quite firmly 'Up'. Come on now, don't be shy. And don't be discouraged if it takes you a few tries!"

Elara stepped up to her broom as the others did, holding her right hand over her broom, glancing around, before looking down at her broom. She was a little nervous that she wasn't going to be able to do this, but it should be similar to the rest of the magic she was learning, right? Proper enunciation, the intent behind it! 

...though it was hard for anyone to get the word up wrong. Even toddlers could do it.

"Up!"Elara said firmly, her eyes widening as the broom flew up and she caught it in her hand. She looked up at her brother, the same sense of shock and excitement written on his features, having done the same thing. 

Draco had done the same thing, though there was a smug smirk on his features as he watched most of the other first years struggling with it, especially at...what was her name? Ah, not that it mattered. He'd just call her Bushy Girl. Her broom was just rolling around on the ground. Truly pathetic. 

But what  _really_ made his day was was Weasley's broom smacking him right in the face. He didn't bother hiding his amused smirk, Elara laughing softly next to him. 

"It's not funny!"Ron complained to Harry, who was laughing at his best friend. 

It took some time, but finally the rest of the students got their brooms up, holding them in their hands, waiting for Madam Hooch to tell them their next instructions. 

"Now, stand over your brooms, your hands positioned like so," Madam Hooch said, demonstrating with her own broom. Draco rolled his eyes, positioning his hands as he always did at home. 

"Now, no one do anything yet, let me check your positions," Madam Hooch said, heading around the group, correcting some students either in their posture or their hand position. When she got to Draco, she tsked. "You're more likely to fall with your hands like that when you're trying to turn quickly. You need to have them like this," Madam Hooch said as she fixed his hands, and Draco frowned slightly. 

Harry couldn't help but feel gleeful at Draco being told he had been doing something wrong, especially in something he had been bragging about for a while. He glanced over at Ron, seeing that Ron was just as pleased about this as he was. 

"Draco, think of it this way," Elara told him with a smile, noticing the small scowl on Draco's face once Madam Hooch moved to help a Gryffindor girl. "If you were that good when you weren't in a proper position, think of how much better you'll be now!"

Draco blinked at Elara before a slow grin came to his features, his chest puffing up some. "You've got a point," He admitted. The thought did make him feel better, and helped his ego. He'd try this new hand position next time he was at home where he could really let loose with his broom, see if it changed anything. 

Harry inwardly groaned, though he wasn't really surprised. The rare times they had a friend before Dudley found out, she had always been nice to them, and try to make them feel better. Though, most of the time, it was directed at Harry, himself. 

"Now," Madam Hooch said loudly. "On the count of three, I'll blow my whistle. You'll kick off the ground, hover in the air, and when I blow it again, you'll land. Do  _not_ go any higher when I tell you to, understand? Now...one...two..."  
  
Suddenly, a boy in Gryffindor started flying, and Elara blinked, though she became a little concerned when he started floating higher and higher, panic on his features. "Uh oh..."She said.

"Mr...Mr. Longbottom!"Madam Hooch called out, trying to reach for him before he was out of grasp, which happened quite quickly. "Come down here this instant!"

"I'm...pretty sure he doesn't know how," Elara pointed out to Theo, while Draco was snickering beside her, and she looked at him with a small frown. Draco just shrugged his shoulders. 

"It's funny that she thought she could reach him," He said. Actually, he was finding the whole thing hilarious, but best not to say that out loud just yet. After their miscommunication earlier, Draco figured he'd need to be a little more careful. At least, for now. 

Before Elara could comment, her faze quickly went back to Longbottom, who let out of fear and distress, and she watched in silent horror, one hand coming to her mouth as Longbottom crashed into a building over and over, him almost nose dicing to the ground before pulling up and headed...right...towards...them.

"Move!"Hooch cried out, diving out of the way, the students letting out a cry as they parted. Draco grabbed a hold of Elara's arm, pulling her towards him, while Theo moved towards the right, and they watched Longbottom, Neville, she thought she heard her brother yell as she zoomed under an arch way, up again, and then caught on a statue of a lady holding a spear.

"Oh, my, God,"Elara whispered as she noticed how far up he was. There was no way his robe was going to-

There was a rip, Neville falling, a few students crying out again, but he was caught on the iron sconce that was hanging, his robe catching that too. While the height was still far up, at least it wasn't as bad as the statue. Maybe now Madam Hooch could-

Another rip and Neville fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud, and he began to whimper. "Out of the way!"Madam Hooch yelled, and the Gryffindor students who had moved over to him quickly parted. 

Madam Hooch bent down, gently picking Neville up, who whimpered again when she touched his wrist, clearly trying to not cry out with everyone watching. "Oooh...a broken wrist," She tsked softly. "Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey can heal that in an instant," She helped Neville stand and stared at the students with a hard look. 

"Your feet are to remain firmly on the ground," She said. "If I see any brooms in the air, the person riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

Draco rolled his eyes at the whole display; there was no way there were going to be able to expel him. Father and Mother would never allow it. But something glittering in the grass caught his eyes, and he bent down to pick it up, a grin coming to his features at the Reemerberll in his hand. This had to have come from Longbottom as he was flying around. He could have some fun with this...  
  
Once Madam Hooch was away, he spoke up, throwing the glass ball into the air and catching it. "Did you see that gits face?"He laughed, holding up the Rememebrall to his fellow students. "Maybe if he'd looked at this thing, he'd remember how to fly a damn broom,"

His fellow Slytherin's laughed, though he noticed Elara had a small frown on her features, her eyes on the Reemebrall in his hands. He couldn't tell if she was unhappy with his words, or because she didn't know what he was holding. 

Before he could really think more about it, he heard a voice behind him. "Give it here, Malfoy," 

He turned around, not surprised it was Harry Potter, and he smirked at him. He had been hoping to have a fresh start with the eldest Potter, but when he saw Potter's face when he was escorting his sister, he had a sneaking suspicion that would never happen. Even if he still wanted it, he couldn't back down bow, not in front of his fellow Slytherins, and in front of the other Gryffindors. 

Besides...this was a wonderful opportunity to show off a little. 

"Oh, yeah, Potter?" Draco said, taking a few steps back, stepping on his broom, holding the Rememberll out a little bit towards him. " You want it? Why not come and get it?" He let out a laugh as his broom began to rise, and he mounted it proper;y, waiting in the air, tossing the glass ball up and catching it as he waited to see if Potter would take the bait. 

Harry was fuming as he placed his broom between his legs, about to take off, Hermione grabbing him before he could. "No! You heard Madam Hooch, you could get expelled!" 

He moved his arm out of her grip before taking off towards Malfoy, not even looking back He knew he needed to be careful, but he was getting that ball back and standing up to a bully, even if Elara couldn't see her new friend was. 

Elara watched as everything happened so quickly before letting out a soft sigh. That was her brother in a nutshell always acting before thinking. She didn't want Draco or Harry to get expelled, but she was sure she could get Harry down before Madam Hooch came back. He tended to listen to her.

With that in mind, she moved forward a bit, mounting her own broom when she heard Theo behind her.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked with a raised brow. "You could get in trouble too," 

" Don't worry," She told her group with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I can talk Harry down, and then Draco will have no choice but to come down either. It shouldn't take long," 

"You've never flown before," Daphne pointed out. 

"Neither has Harry and look at him," Elara countered. "I'll be careful, promise," 

Theo and Daphne exchanged looks with each other, clearly wanting the young witch to stay on the ground when Blaise was the one who spoke. 

"Good luck, then," He said. 

Elara nodded to them before kicking off from the ground, heading towards her brother and her friend. She was a little nervous at first, but soon flying started to come naturally to her, similar to her brother. She couldn't help but feel...a sense of freedom, something she had never felt before, at least, not in this sense. She was free, she could move, she could breathe. Nothing could take this from her. It was elating! She could breathe. She could totally understand why Draco and others loved flying. 

She was like a bird who could go where she pleased. And she loved it. 

She approached the two flying wizards, moving so she was hovering on either side of them. 

"Ellie!" Harry said in surprise as he looked to his sister. "What are you doing up here? You should be on the ground!" 

"I could say the same for you, Harry," Elara said with a roll of her eyes. "You can't exactly get on to me for being up here when you are too," 

Harry opened his mouth to make a comment before slowly shutting it as Ellie gave him a look, but he wisely closed it. Ellie had a point, but...

"Not leaving without Neville's Remembrall," Harry said firmly. 

Elara looked confused for a moment, and Harry quickly spoke. "It's supposed to remind you if you've forgotten something," 

"What if you don't remember what you've forgotten?" Elara asked. "Does it tell you what you forgot?" 

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. 

To Elara, that didn't seem very helpful...but she guessed it helped if you didn't have your own feeling of forgetting something. 

Draco watched the two siblings with a little mild amusement, especially when Elara scolded Potter on being up here while telling her to get down. He just watched for a few moments, before feeling slightly annoyed, as if he had been forgotten. At Potter's words, though, he took a moment of silence before speaking, and to remind them he was  _right here._

"Well, then, Potter," He smirked. "Catch me if you can, then!" And he took off on his broom. It wasn't as fast as his broom at home, but it got the job done, at least. Plus Potter had never been on a broom before. Even if you had natural talent, practice always made you better.

Harry let out a growl, leaning forward as he shot after Malfoy, leaving Elara behind, who let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. Boys. 

But if she was being honest, she wasn't quite sure what she thought of Draco's attitude right then. Before all that, he had been nice to her, if sometimes his comments made it clear he was quite spoiled, but it was never really...cruel. He just seemed different when he was alone, or with his friends. Maybe that had something to do with it?

Well, maybe she could ask him. It could be like before; he made a joke but it came out wrong again. Or...maybe she should ask Daphne, first, to be sure. They had known Draco much longer than she did, and could tell her. Maybe she just didn't speak Draco well enough yet. 

She was so lost in her thoughts for a few moments before it registered to her to pay attention to the two flying boys, and it was a good thing she did. Draco had stopped, saying something to Harry, and then threw the glass ball as hard as he could off into the distance. Harry sped past him, and she wasn't sure if it was an accident or not, but Harry hit Draco, who was knocked aside. Elara flew forward, wanting to check on him, before she realized that Draco was falling. 

Draco was falling so high in the air, higher than Neville had been when he fell. She didn't know what came over her as she flew, ignoring the cries of the other students. She had to get there to save Draco, she hat to! She turned her broom so she was hanging upside down as she got closer, reaching out to Draco with one arm. 

"Draco!" She cried out. Draco looked up at her, fear painted on to his face as he reached out for her, grasping her hand tightly. He was heavier than he looked, and she gripped him with her other hand, using her knees to guide the broom to be upright, helping Draco climb onto the front of her broom before balancing out. 

Elara started steering them back, ignoring the cheering of the Gryffindors, not knowing what Harry had done before she heard a shout. 

"MR. AND MISS POTTER!" 

Elara looked towards the archway, her face pale as she saw Professor McGonagall stride towards them, a stern look on her features. 

"Oh, no..." She whispered as she landed on the ground, Harry in front of her. Draco wordlessly stepped off the broom, his cheeks lightly pink, though Elara couldn't tell from what, not that she was actively paying attention to her friend. She was more worried about the Professor in front of her.

"Professor!" Ron shouted. "It isn't Harry's fault! Malfoy, he-" 

"Professor!" Theo shouted at the same time. "Lara, she was just-" 

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall barked. "I don't want to hear it, and if anyone else opens their mouth, house points will be taken. Potters, with me,  _now._ "

Harry gulped, handing Ron his broom, Elara handing her own broom to Theo, and Harry reached for his sister's hand, gripping it tightly. Professor McGonagall turned, began walking, and the two small twins followed, Harry feeling immensely guilty. If he had just listened to his sister, gotten down when she showed up, or didn't rise to Malfoy's bait, they wouldn't be in this mess. Now they were going to go back to the Dursley's they'd never learn magic, they'd be forced back into the cupboard, be shipped off to different schools...

If only he had listened...or maybe force Ellie to the ground. At least, then, she could stay here and be safe. 

Harry was so consumed in his inner turmoil, he failed to realize they were in the dungeons until he felt the cold air hit him, looking up with a start. His sister's grip was still tight in his, and he wanted to give her a reassuring squeeze, to let her know that everything would be okay...

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the Potions door, knocking on it. A few moments passed, the door opening, and revealed Professor Snape. "Yes?" He asked, glancing down at the two Potters in front of him for a moment before looking back to Professor McGonagall. 

"Might I have a word alone, Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Professor Snape stared at her a moment before nodding, taking a step back to allow the Transfiguration Professor inside. But before she did, she turned to look at the twins.

"You two shall remain here, and shall not move an inch, do you understand?" She said sternly.

The twins instantly nodded, not wanting to do anything else to get in trouble, on the saint sliver of hope they weren't going to get expelled. Professor McGonagall nodded, and headed inside the Potion's classroom, the door shutting behind her. 

"Ellie..." Harry whispered softly. "I'm so sorry..." 

Elara looked to her brother, giving him a small smile, letting go of his hand so she could wrap her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly. "It's not all your fault, Harry," 

"Yeah, if Malfoy wasn't being such a jerk," Harry muttered bitterly, hugging his sister back.

Elara frowned. "Yeah...some of this is on Draco, though, I'm uncertain he meant it as bad as it came out..." 

"Ellie! He insulted Neville and was a jerk!" Harry protested. "He should've just given the Remembrall back!" 

"No, I know he did," Elara said to Harry. "It's just...he made a joke with me earlier, and it came out wrong, and sorta upset me. He admitted we had a miscommunication, and we both moved on since he didn't mean it as it came out. You know sometimes people have a weird sense of humor and sometimes doesn't come out quite right," 

Harry was quiet for a few moments, thinking about his sister's words before begrudgingly saying. "I guess...but that doesn't explain the Remembrall bit!" 

Elara frowned at that. Her brother had a point, though...

"I think..." She said slowly. "That had more to do with wanting to impress the rest of the students," 

"...how was that impressive? That just made him a jerk," Harry frowned. 

"No, I know. But..." Elara said before pausing, thinking what she wanted to say before speaking again. "Harry, does Gryffindor have rules? Besides follow the school rules and everything?"

"Uh...no? Why?"" Harry asked with a tilt of his head, wondering where his sister was going with this. 

"Well...Slytherin's a bit...different," Elara said slowly. "You see, Slytherin-" 

The door opened, and both of the Professors stepped out, McGonagall first. 

"Mr. Potter, with me," She said sharply, walking down the corridor. 

Harry slowly let his sister go, walking behind the Professor, looking back for just a moment, giving Elara a weak smile before turning to look ahead before realizing that he never got to hear his sister's answer, nor did he get to ask her his question. 

He just hoped he could ask and learn her answers within these halls rather than on the train...

As Harry looked back at her, Elara gave him a small wave, trying to keep a reassuring smile on her features, which didn't last long as Professor Snape spoke. 

"Miss Potter," He drawled. "You're to follow me as well," 

"Yes, sir," Elara said, her nerves shooting up, her belly churning. She wished she could ask if she was expelled, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to even speak. So she just wordlessly followed her Head of House, her fingers toying with the edge of her sleeves as they walked. After some time, she noticed they were heading towards the Charms classroom and she frowned. 

What were they doing there...?

Professor Snape knocked on the door before opening it, revealing a class that was going on. "Professor Flitwick," He said. "May I borrow Flint for a few moments?"

Professor Flitwick blinked for a moment, before nodding. "Of course, Professor Snape. Go ahead Mr. Flint," 

An older boy, who obviously had to be Flint, stood up, making his way towards the door, shutting it behind him. He looked at Elara, his face a mask before looking up at their Head of House. "Professor?" He asked, and Elara noticed his teeth were a bit crooked. 

It made Elara wonder if the Wizarding World had something similar to braces and you could only fix them once you were a certain age...but she needed to focus. She didn't understand why she was here, or what Professor Snape was up to. 

"Flint," Snape drawled. "I hear you're very...displeased with your third chaser," 

Flint raised a brow, and Elara was thinking he was just as confused as she was right now. He pulled Flint out of class to talk about Quidditch?

"McDermont?" Flint asked before scoffing. "Yeah-" He paused for a moment before his eyes narrowed at Elara. "You're Potter's twin sister. Sir, should we really be talking about our team in front of her? She'll tell her bro-" 

"Finish that sentence, Mr. Flint, and you'll serve detention with me for a week," Professor Snape said, his eyes narrowed. "Miss Potter is a Slytherin, and well aware of the rules of our house. I'm certain she wouldn't be so foolish to betray our house or team," 

Elara blinked at the steel in Professor's Snape's voice, how quickly he jumped in to defend her, and it seemed that Flint was slightly taken aback as well. Elara quickly shook her head, still worried about speaking right now. She didn't want this to get any worse, and she still had no idea  _why_ she was here. 

Flint was silent for a few moments before just nodding his head. "Yeah, McDermont is a pain in the ars-I mean, neck, sir. He really wasn't my first choice, but Adams wanted to switch to an emergency player only cause of his N.E.W.T.S," Flint scowled at that. 

"Well," Snape drawled out for a moment. "What if I said I may have someone that may be able to help the team?" 

Flint seemed to perk up at that, though he glanced at Elara again, before looking back to the Professor. "I'm willing to try anyone, long as they're better than McDermont," 

Snape gently placed a hand on Elara's shoulder. "Elara Potter, this is Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team," 

"Wait.  _Her?!_ Professor, look at her! She's tiny! If anything I'd say she'd be better suited for a seeker but one. I'm happy with Higgins, and two. She's like a twig! She'd snap!" Flint protested and Snape held up his hand.

"Let me tell you what just transpired," Snape said. "Then you can decide if you want her on the team now, or if she gets a try-out, though the try-out  _will_ happen, Flint," 

Flint scowled slightly but nodded. 

And so Professor Snape explained what happened during Elara's flying class, and what Professor McGonagall had told him. How she quickly turned, flipped upside down, caught Draco, managed to hold on to him and fly with her knees before setting him on the broom, while Harry caught the Remembrall. How while it pained McGonagall to give Slytherin an advantage, if she had found a great seeker, she wanted Slytherin to be the best possible for when they beat them. 

As Flint listened to the story, he focused more on Professor Snape, though his eyes widened, and he glanced at her as the story progressed. Once the Professor was finished, a silence came over them for several moments before Flint spoke, this time, to her. "That was the first time you were on a broom, managed to turn quickly like that, hung upside down,  _and_ catch Malfoy before he could hit the ground?" 

Elara just nodded her head.

"You can speak, Miss Potter," Professor Snape said. 

"Oh, uh, yes," She answered. 

"And you're saying, Professor, that Potter...uh, the other Potter, is getting on the team?" Flint asked. "And he caught a Rememberall that easily?" 

"Yes," Professor Snape nodded. "though I have no idea if he is going to have a small try-out as well. But knowing Professor McGonagall, she is not exaggerating their skills," 

"No," Flint agreed. "She doesn't give false praise," but then he fell silent again, thinking, and studying Elara some more. 

"I have to ask, Professor since there is one problem with this plan," Flint said. "First years can't try-out or own brooms," 

"You truly doubt that I couldn't get permission from Professor Dumbledore, especially if Mr. Potter is getting it?" Professor Snape scoffed. "Though I would say there won't be a point if she doesn't pass the try-outs to be on the team, though the sooner I know, the quicker I can ask," 

"Fine," Flint said. "Try-outs will be on Saturday. could you make sure to book me the Pitch? A Professor doing it will guarantee I get to keep it," 

"I uh...don't have a broom," Elara brought up quietly.

"Yeah, we know," Flint said with a grunt before sharking his head. "Okay, you can borrow one of the other member's brooms, maybe I can see if Adams is fine with you borrowing his until we can figure that out. If you don't make it, well," Flint just shrugged and Elara knew what he meant.

It didn't really matter then. 

"I'll book it today," Professor Snape said with a firm nod. "Preferred time?" 

"The earlier the better, so no one sees us," Flint said. "But Wood always has the same idea, so there'll be a fight about it," 

"I'll see what I can do, though, you may have to deal with being after him," Professor Snape said. "You two having the same reason will not do any favors for me moving your try-outs up," 

"Wait," Elara said, looking between the two. "I thought try-outs were held two weeks after?" 

"Usually, yes," Flint said. "But most of my team is from last year's and I kept or rearranged most of them. The try-out is more of a formality at this point, ot that small percentage someone is better," 

"Oh," Elara said with a blink. She guessed that made a little sense...why bother to mess with perfection. 

"I'll let you know as soon as I can, Mr. Flint, about the Quidditch Pitch," Snape said with a nod. 

"Do you know anything about Quidditch?" Flint asked her. 

"Uh...Draco's mostly been the one to explain it," Elara admitted. "I like to listen to their conversations about it, but...that's mostly the extent of my knowledge," 

"So you don't even know what the Quaffle looks like or any of the other balls, do you?" Flint said, though Elara thought he was trying to hold back a sigh of annoyance. 

"Err..not really, no," Elara admitted, trying to not squirm. 

"...right, well, you know your try-out is on Saturday, do try to figure it out by then," Flint said. 

Elara's eyes widened. He wasn't even going to show her before then? Or at the try-out? And today was only Thursday!Her mind was racing, trying to think of something...

Draco could help her! Or even Theo! Maybe even Corvus, or the other Quidditch players, though the only two names she had was someone named Higgins and someone named Adams. It was probably wasn't the best idea to ask this McDermont, since she was trying out for his spot...

She missed Professor Snape raising a brow at Flint, but he just nodded his head. "Very well. Miss Potter, we'll head back to the common-" 

"Actually, Professor, I have a quick question for you while you're here, if you don't mind," Flint said. "It won't take long," 

Professor Snape looked at Flint for a few moments before nodding, looking at Elara. "You are to go straight down to the common room, and are to stay there until the bell rings for lessons to be over. Then you are free to do as you wish until it is time for Astronomy lesson. Go," 

Elara quickly nodded her head, turning and she left, heading down towards the dungeons as Professor Snape had told her to, her mind racing with possibilities and the stunning revelation.

Her and Harry weren't going to be expelled. They were getting a chance to play  _Qudditch._ Something no other first year was getting a chance to do!

But now she barely had two days to be able to find someone to help her. She knew Draco and Theo would help her by going over the rules once more, but she needed to be able to see the Quidditch equipment, make sure she could actually hold the Quaffle, see how big it was...

She could do this. She  _would_ do this.

 


End file.
